Is This How My Life Is Gonna Be?
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: A new girl shows up at school…Could she be Vlad's new drudge? How about girlfriend? Snow isn't going to be too happy about this…  HORRIBLE SUMMARY, maybe horrible story..R&R.. Thanks!  Rated T incase? .
1. Where Do I Belong?

**A/n: Mmkay, so I'm gonna try this out...**

**Vlad: Well, we'll see how this goes. If it goes horrible…I'm quitting. **

**Me: Noooo! *whines* Your like, major in this story!**

**Sierra: Yeah Vlad. We need you.**

**Vlad: Grr….fine. **

**Snow: Don't growl…It's not nice. **

**Eddie: Hello all! **

**Author me: GET OUT OF HERE. **

**Eddie: *pouts and leaves***

**Vlad: Harsh... **

**Author me: SHUT UP AND GET INTO CHARACTER!**

**Everyone…**

**I OWN NOTHING! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Where Do I Belong?<p>

Vlad grabbed his backpack and headed to school. Outside his house, Henry, Vlad's best friend and drudge, was waiting for him. A signature grin was on his face.

"Hey man." He said, holding his hand up for a high five.

Vlad smiled "Hey." He gave Henry the high five he wanted.

"Dude, did you hear? A new girl is coming to Bathory!" he exclaimed. "Man! This is going to be so awesome!" he said, barley containing his excitement.

Vlad eyed him. "Too much sugar in your sugar cereal?"

Henry giggled. "I may have added a few splashes of Mountain Dew as milk…" he said.

"Henry!" Vlad said "I thought you were gonna stop putting Mountain Dew in your cereal." He groaned.

Henry pulled a soda can out from his backpack, of course. It was Mountain Dew. He opened it and sipped it loudly.

"I'm not giving this up, Vlad." He said with a mouthful of soda

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Fine…I give up."

Henry smiled, proud of himself.

The two approached Bathory High School. Vlad walked up the stairs of the school, he turned to Henry. "Just…never mind." He said

Henry grinned and nodded "Alright, man." He burped

Vlad shook his head and rolled his eyes. He headed to his locker and opened it.

He heard Bill and Tom in the distance, yelling at someone. Vlad turned his head and saw a girl coming his way. Her head down. Her medium to long black hair covering her eyes.

"Emo girl!" Bill yelled at her

Vlad heard her growl slightly.

Bill caught up with her, "Hey! Emo chick! I was talking to you!" he yelled at her.

She shrugged him off, Bill just rolled his eyes. Tom caught up with Bill, "Come on, she's not worth it." He told him, they both walked away.

The mysterious girl went to her locker, which so happened to be by Vlad's locker. Ohh, is it getting hot in here?

She jiggled the lock and tried the combination. It opened, behind the black bangs that were covering her eyes, he saw a smirk.

Vlad cleared his throat, hoping it would get her attention. It didn't.

She placed her books in her locker.

"Uhm…Hello. I'm Vladimir Tod. Welcome to Bathory High School." He offered

Well, that caught her attention. She looked up, brushing the hair from her eyes. She looked at him with those big brown eyes. "I'm Sierra." She said in a hushed tone.

Vlad cleared his throat and held out his hand, "You can call me Vlad if you want." He put on a nervous smile.

Sierra held out her hand and placed it against Vlad's. His sweaty palm against her warm and soft hand. Boy oh boy, did that feel good.

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Are you nervous?" she asked in a whisper and giggled slightly.

Vlad quickly let go of her hand and resisted the urge to pull the collar of his shirt from his neck. He rubbed the back of his head slightly, "Yeah. Sort of…It's just…I think you look really beautiful…" he blushed

Sierra bit her lip, she blushed in return. "Thanks, Vlad." She whispered

"Your welcome, Sierra." He whispered back to her.

_That's it? 'Your welcome, Sierra'? _He thought to himself

"Hey there!" a voice piped in. Of course, it was. You guessed it. Henry.

Henry came running over with his half empty Mountain Dew can, a smile on his lips.

He came up to Sierra and took her small hand in his, shaking it. "Hi, I'm Henry. Henry McMillan. But you can call me Henry." He busted out, he moved his arm forward and some Mountain Dew splashed out of the can and landed on Sierra.

She yelped and backed up. "I better go." She said quickly. She grabbed her wet notebook and Science book and speed walked down the hall. Henry drank the rest of his soda.

"Dude, what's her problem?"

Vlad held in a scream, "You…Ugh...Give me that." Vlad said, and then he took Henry's Mountain Dew can.

Henry looked at him. "I have more!"

Vlad ignored that and ran to catch up with Sierra.

"Hey, sorry about my friend…He's just hyper." He said

Sierra stopped and went into the girl's bathroom. She didn't come out for awhile. Vlad was about to leave, until the door opened and Sierra walked out with some paper towels. She dabbed at her shirt.

"Its fine." Her hushed tone replied.

"No…Its not. My friend was being stupid." He said

She nodded, "Like I said…Its fine."

Vlad took some paper napkins and helped dab at her shirt.

Sierra smiled, "Thanks." She said

"Vladimir," a weasel voice said. Ugh…Eddie.

Vlad growled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

He shrugged, "Oh nothing…So, who's your pretty friend?" he asked, sliding over to her.

Sierra cringed her face and walked slightly over to Vlad. Feeling uncomfortable with Eddie by her, Vlad didn't blame her.

"This is Sierra," he said with clenched teeth

"Well, hello Sierra," Eddie smirked

She waved slightly to Eddie. She hid behind Vlad. Showing that she didn't like him.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Just leave, Eddie. You're making her uncomfortable."

Eddie snorted, "Fine." He walked off, throwing a glance behind his shoulder. Probably Eddie's way of saying, 'Watch it.'

Vlad looked behind him to Eddie. "Hey, he's gone." He said gently

Sierra looked up, "He is?" she whispered

Vlad smiled lightly, "Yeah," he whispered back. He held his arms out to give her a hug.

She walked into his embrace and Vlad whispered to her, "I know I just met you, but. Giving you a hug is okay, right?"

She nodded

"I don't like Eddie either." Vlad stated, letting go of Sierra.

"Does anyone?"

"I'm not sure," Vlad thought

"Oh," she nodded.

"Vlad!" a shrill voice piped in. Vlad turned, it was Snow.

"Hey Snow," he said nervously. He gave her a hug, "This is Sierra. She's new here." Vlad introduced each of them to each other.

"Hi Snow." Sierra whispered

"Hello Sierra." Snow smiled

The tardy bell rang, "Glad you two like each other!" Vlad smiled

Sierra nodded, "I better get to class…" she said, "See you later," she waved slightly

Snow waved at Sierra as she walked off, then, when Sierra was by the water fountain, she hissed to Vlad.

"I don't like her!"

"Why? She's nice." Vlad whispered

"Just…ugh. Stay away from her." Snow whispered sharply

"Okay, fine. I will." Vlad said, his voice deflating

Snow took Vlad's hand and walked down the hall opposite of Sierra.

Sierra looked up from the water fountain, tears in her eyes. She could tell Snow didn't like her.

Vlad looked back at Sierra. Sorrow in his eyes.

He tried mouthing, 'Sorry,'

But Sierra cut him off with a shake of her head. With that, she turned her back and walked to her class.

**Me: Well? : ) **

**Vlad: I'm quitting…**

**Me: Noooo *grabs the back of your shirt collar* Get back here.**

**Vlad: *coughs* Fine.**

**Sierra: Well, it was…uh…Interesting. **

**Me: *smiles* **

**Snow: You made me mean in this… **

**Eddie: Yay! I'm in here. **

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE!**


	2. I Promise

**A/n: Okay, so as you can tell…I really don't like Eddie Poe. Me and him…in November we kinda…it's a long story…Here is chapter two! **

Sierra sat in class, silently drawing on her notebook. Of course she just met Vlad, but, she liked him. Like, _liked_ him. And she only met him for what? 15 minutes? It's still enough to get to know one another.

"I'm late! I'm sorry," said a voice

Sierra looked up abruptly, she knew that voice. That…Voice. No, it couldn't be.

"Edgar, please sit down."

"Yes sure," Eddie mumbled, he stomped off to sit next to Sierra.

Quickly, Sierra tensed up. Eddie sitting next to her was like…a pedophile sitting next to her. Odds are, Sierra rather have a pedophile sitting next to her than Eddie.

She pretended to take notes, which, she wasn't.

"Pssstt!" someone hissed and threw something at Sierra. She made somewhat of a sigh and a 'huh?' She picked up the paper that was thrown at her and it said,

_I know you like Vlad. Stay away from him! He is mine!_

Sierra immediately knew who it was from, Snow. Sierra would rather have a prep hate her. But no, the Goth had to hate her.

Sierra quickly scribbled something down, she wrote swiftly, her pretty handwriting said,

_I don't like Vlad!_

She quickly passed it to Snow.

_Of course you don't._ Snow passed it back

_I don't! _She wrote and passed it back.

_You do, I know it. Stay away from him. I don't EVER want to see you with him, talking to him or looking at him! Stay away or we're gonna have problems. _Snow passed it back to Sierra.

Sierra read it. Wow, harsh. She folded it up and waited for the bell to sound. Sierra stared at the clock for quit sometime, until she fell asleep.

In her dream, Vlad was…holding her. But, no, it couldn't be right. He was holding her yes, but, he was crying. As if someone he lost died.

Sierra awoke with a start, but someone was shaking her awake.

"Huh?" she asked, getting up. Her voice sounded sleepy.

It was Vlad "Hey," he smiled

Sierra quickly got up and remembered Snow's instructions. _Don't look. Don't look._ She thought to herself.

As she was getting up, Sierra tripped over a pile of books and fell forward. She yelped and fell to the floor. Her papers scattering everywhere.

Sierra let out a slight moan and rolled over on her back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Vlad asked

Sierra kept her eyes closed and nodded.

"Here, let me help you up." He offered

Sierra shook her head and sat up slowly.

Vlad didn't care if she needed help or not, he grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up. "Open your eyes, please." He said

Sierra shook her head and turned. As she turned, she opened her eyes and walked out. Not caring if she forgot her books and papers.

Once she got outside of the classroom. The door closed.

Behind closed doors, the teacher told Vlad to collect Sierra's books and papers and give it to her after class.

"Yes sir." Vlad said

As Vlad picked up Sierra's stuff, he noticed a paper folded up. It had Sierra's name on it. In Snow's handwriting. Fishy…Very fishy. He stuck it in his back pocket and sat down.

'Maybe I'll ask Snow about it later.' Vlad thought.

"You!" Sierra heard the voice. She stopped and pressed her lips together, waiting for it to be over.

Snow stomped in front of Sierra. "I told you to stay away from him." She growled

"I did!" she said

"Oh right, I saw you. You purposely "fell" in front of him in class today."

"I didn't!" Sierra said, "I tripped over some books."

"Yeah right." Snow rolled her eyes

"But, I did fall." She whispered

Snow jabbed a finger to Sierra's chest. "Watch it." She hissed, "Like I said, we're going to have some problems." The bell rang and Snow smiled, "Vlad!" she giggled

Snow wandered over to Vlad. Sierra stood there, her fingers fiddling with her messenger bag strap.

Vlad smiled at Snow, "Hey," he hugged her and released her from the hug. Vlad walked over to Sierra and handed her the books and papers she dropped in the classroom.

Sierra smiled slightly and looked up. "Thanks." She mumbled

"Your welcome." He smiled

Sierra took the risk of looking up slightly, but looked back down when she heard Snow clear her throat rather loudly.

"Thanks," she mumbled again and walked off.

"Hm…" Vlad said out loud, "I wonder what the matter with her is."

"I don't know." Snow shrugged. Acting innocent

"Well, we should invite her to eat lunch with us." Vlad shrugged, "Maybe she's just scared of being the new kid."

"No!" Snow practically yelled, her eyes got wide, "I mean," she laughed nervously, "No…I hear she's sitting with…Someone else."

"Oh," Vlad deflated, "Well, okay." Vlad said

_Whoa…He actually fell for that?_ Snow thought to herself.

"Let's go then, Snow." Vlad said as the bell rang.

"Okay," Snow said, taking his hand. She smirked to herself. _Score one for Snow…_ She thought

**Snow: Do you hate me? **

**Me: No Snow, I don't *hugs her* **

**Snow: *hugs back* you make me mean! **

**Me: I'm sorry, that's how the story goes, Hunny.**

**Vlad: Wow…You make me sound clueless. **

**Sierra: Ha-ha, it shouldn't be too hard for you to act this out… *smirks***

**Vlad: *narrows eyes at Sierra and hits her playfully* **

**Sierra: *punches Vlad 'playfully' in the arm* **

**Vlad: Ow! *hits her back* **

**Sierra: Ah! *hits Vlad back* **

**Me: Okay! Okay! Stop!**

***both are still hitting each other.***

**Eddie: *enters with a smile and see's me. Walks back to where he came* **

**Me: *Try's to break up Vlad and Sierra's fight, Snow is just standing there.* PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER THREE! **


	3. Score One for Sierra

**I own nothing but the Monster that is next to me. :D**

Chapter three: Score one for Sierra

Vlad headed to lunch with Snow. He had to stop by his locker to get his lunch.

Snow got out of the lunch line and found her place next to Vlad.

"You should really turn me." She said, looking at Vlad's PB&J sandwich.

Vlad frowned at the sandwich, "Maybe, but until then, you just wish."

Snow nodded and grabbed her fork; she put a small piece of chicken rice into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Vlad said

"Oh, just thinking of something, is all." She smiled

"Oh, alright." Vlad nodded and opened the wrapper so he could eat his blood capsule filled Twinkie.

Sierra stepped out of the lunch line, her tray in hand. She looked around for a spot to sit at. The preps? Nah. Jocks? Oh _hell_ no. The unknowns? No. The Goth's? As in, Vlad and Snow's table. Oh hell, is on fire, no.

"Need somewhere to sit?" a voice whispered to her

Sierra jumped slightly and looked back. Eddie, of course. Sierra sighed, "Yeah." She whispered

"Hmm…" he said out loud, "I know where to put you."

Sierra eyed him slightly, "Show me?"

Eddie looped his arm through Sierra's. He smiled at her.

"No." she whispered and shook her head

"Sorry." Eddie apologized

Sierra nodded, "Its fine, just don't do it again." She whispered

Eddie nodded and walked in front of her, showing the way. He led her to an empty table. No one seemed to be sitting there. Sierra shrugged.

"I guess." She sighed, setting her plate down. She took her fork and stabbed it into a chicken. Eddie sat down in front of her.

"You look mad," he said, pushing his glasses up.

"I'm not." She growled, stabbing the chicken once more.

"You sound mad." He stated slowly.

Sierra stopped stabbing her chicken. "I'm just letting it breathe," she sighed, clearly making a face at her own lie.

Eddie smiled, "I think I know what's up." He pressed his lips together, nodded and pointed at her. "Your mad cuz you were snoring in class today."

"What?"

"Never mind." Eddie stated quickly

Sierra rolled her dark brown eyes. "I do not snore."

"Oh yes you do." Eddie chuckled.

"Shut up." Sierra threw a piece of chicken at Eddie.

"Maybe she likes Eddie." Snow shrugged.

"Ew, Eddie out of all people?" Vlad cringed

Snow chuckled, "You never know."

"Maybe we should invite her to The Crypt." Vlad shrugged

Snow's chuckling stopped. "What?" she asked; her eyes slightly wide.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Snow slightly. "Invite her to The Crypt. Is there something wrong with that?"

Snow put on a fake smile. "No. Not at all. Invite her. I'll be waiting here."

"Well…alright then." Vlad said, getting up from the seat.

"Chicken's don't breathe when they're dead." Eddie stated matter-of-factly.

Sierra pointed a fork at Eddie. "They so do."

Vlad cleared his throat as he approached the table Sierra and Eddie were sitting at.

"I'll leave." Eddie said glumly

"Thank you." Vlad mumbled as he sat down across from Sierra.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"H-Hey." She mumbled

"I was going to ask you, are you free Thursday night?"

Sierra shook her head, keeping her eyes on her rice chicken.

"Oh cool!" Vlad smiled, "Would you like to come to The Crypt with me?"

Sierra pondered, "Sure." She said

"Oh, sweet!" Vlad said, "Wait 'til you meet October and Sprat! You'll love them! I have two other friends, Andrew and Kristoff, but they don't talk much."

Sierra smiled slightly, "Cool."

"Yeah, yeah." Vlad smiled, "I can't wait for Thursday." Vlad said.

"Me neither." Sierra said her voice to normal. It was surprising, since she never made it past a whisper.

"Hey, you talked!" Vlad smiled at her. "Your voice sounds so beautiful."

"Thanks." She whispered, thinking her full voice would fail on her.

Sierra got up, "I'll be right back."

Vlad nodded, "Cool beans, alright."

Sierra got up and took her tray to the trash; she dumped it and put her plate on the conveyer belt. She walked back over to her table.

"I'm back." She said, her full voice this time

"I caught you." Vlad smiled, "You talked."

Sierra put her hands on her mouth.

"S'okay. I like the way you talk. Your voice is beautiful." He complemented

"Thank you." Sierra blushed like crazy heck

The bell rang and Sierra got her backpack and books. "I better get to class." She smiled

"See you on Thursday?"

"For sure." Sierra smiled

Vlad went back over to his table and grabbed his backpack. He gave Snow a quick peck on her cheek before leaving her to gather her books.

Sierra walked by Snow on her way to class. She leaned down and said, "Score one for Sierra." And walked off to class

Snow growled and stuffed her books in her backpack. She trudged off to her class. Grumbling obscenities to herself.

***Vlad is sitting in one corner and Sierra is sitting in the other.* **

**Me: Vlad? What do you say?**

**Vlad: I'm sorry I hit you, Sierra.**

**Me: *smiles proudly and says* Sierra, what do you say?**

**Sierra: *rolls eyes* I'm sorry I called you clueless and I'm sorry I hit you. **

**Me: Aww! I repair friendships! **

**Vlad: *gets up and hugs Sierra* I'm sorry. **

**Sierra: *hugs Vlad back* I'm sorry, Vlad. **

**Snow: *crosses arms and leans against me, smiling* Aw…How sweet. **

**Sierra: Come on! Group hug! *pulls Snow and Me into a hug* **

**Eddie: *Walks in* Aww! I don't get to be in- **

**Me: *yells* GET OUT OF HERE! **

**Eddie: I'm going I'm going. *walks out***

**Vlad: You really need to stop yelling… **

**Me: Shut up, Vlad.**


	4. The Crypt

**A/n: Hey everyone! The last chapter isn't what I expected it to be…I wrote it kinda in a hurry…I'm sorry. But enjoy chapter four! I own nothing ^-^**

Chapter four: The Crypt.

All of Tuesday and Wednesday went by in a blur. Sierra was in and out of classes, worrying about the bullies that were now harassing her, Eddie, who seemed to take a liking to her and Snow still giving her the evil eye every time she came by.

Thursday came. Sierra walked up to Vlad, who was talking to Henry, Mountain Dew sober, they seemed to be talking in hushed tones.

"I don't care Vlad!" Henry whispered harshly "Joss put a stake through your heart and you almost died. I'm not letting that happen again."

"Henry, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I hope." Vlad bit his bottom lip gently

'Who's Joss?' Sierra thought to herself. She cleared her throat. "Vlad?" she managed out.

Vlad turned, surprised to see Sierra there, "Oh hey." He smiled

"Catch ya later man." Henry said, slapping Vlad on the back, walking to his class.

"See ya." Vlad said, then he turned his attention to Sierra, "So, what's up?"

"What time are we heading to The Crypt?" She asked

"Um…Let's see. It takes Henry fifty minutes to drive to Stokerton. So I guess maybe, we leave at six?"

"Alright, I just have to let my mom know." She said, she was getting ready to walk to her class and remembered, "Who's Joss?" she asked slowly

"Oh. Um…Joss is Henry's cousin." He said, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Oh." Sierra said, lightly kicking the air absently

"Yeah…So six I pick you up?" he smiled, trying to change the mood

Sierra brightened "Yeah." She nodded

"Cool, so I'll see you then." Vlad smiled

"Alright, bye."  
>~~~<p>

Fighting her way into skinny jeans, Sierra finally got them on. She wasn't fat or anything. She's always been a fit kid. Not too big, not too skinny.

She put on a black Asking Alexandria t-shirt on, put on her Converse shoes and grabbed her sweater. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She grabbed her eyeliner and fixed her make up.

She smiled slightly at her reflection and put some clear lip gloss on. She fixed her hair to one side and cringed slightly. She sighed.

"This will have to do for now." She whispered.

Grabbing her phone, Sierra headed downstairs.

"When is that boy coming to get you?" she smiled

Sierra looked at the clock, walking into the kitchen. "Hmm…Any minute." She said, sitting on the table.

Her mom frowned slightly, "Off the table, missy."

Sierra sighed and obeyed her mother. Her mother was a fairly nice woman. In her forties. Brown hair, her name was Marie.

Hearing Henry's car horn, Sierra hugged her mom goodbye. "Love you mom." She said and walked out the door.

"Hey guys." Sierra said as she got into Henry's car.

"Hello Sierra." Henry greeted

"Hey." Vlad smiled.

Her phone vibrated, she was getting a text message.

**I miss you :) **

Sierra smiled, it was from her dad. He was stationed in Iraq. She texted back.

**Hey dad. I miss you too. I love you. **She pressed send.

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated again. Her smile turned into disappointment. The text read,

**I miss you too baby. I'm sorry, but I can't come home for your birthday. I'm really sorry.**

Sierra started to tear up. She hadn't seen her dad in a long time and now he wasn't coming for her birthday? A few tears dropped as she sniffled.

**It's fine dad.** She texted back

She let out a silent sob. She moved her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Vlad looked back. "Hey, you alright?"

Sierra shook her head, her eyes closed.

Vlad frowned and unbuckled his seatbelt; he quickly jumped to the back with Sierra. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked

Sierra hiccupped slightly, she opened her phone and showed him the text message her dad sent her.

Vlad wet his lips and looked down, "I'm really sorry, Sierra." He hugged her.

Sierra clutched onto Vlad's sweater and cried silently into it. Vlad patted her back gently.

After about fifteen minutes of crying, Sierra let up. "I'm sorry." She wiped away her tears, she sniffled slightly.

"It's fine." He told her

"Alright my little freak shows," Henry announced to Sierra and Vlad. "We are here," He looked in the back and winked, "Have fun."

Sierra opened the door and got out. Vlad followed suit.

The Crypt had a sign above it, spray painted, "The Crypt." In swirly letters. It looked somewhat of a shack, but more of a small house.

He ran in front of Sierra slightly. He opened the door. "After you." He smiled

Sierra let a small smile slip, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

As Sierra entered The Crypt, she instantly felt the bass of the music as she walked. It was dark, except for the bar that was lit up with purple neon lights.

People were dancing on the dance floor. In the corner were velvet couches. And all around the Goth club, there were empty picture frames. Some frames were out of vacancy due to pictures filling them.

Count Chocula, the Count from Sesame Street, Dracula. You name it.

Vlad led Sierra over to the velvet couches. "October, Sprat, Kristoff, Andrew. This is Sierra." He introduced them

Andrew nodded a 'hello'. October smiled and said "Hey!" And Sprat waved excitedly.

Sierra sat down next to October, October looked at Sierra. "Hello." She smiled

"Hi." Sierra responded

"Would you like anything to drink?" October offered

"Oh, no thanks." She shook her head, "But thanks anyway."

"No problem." October smiled

Snow came into view, "Hey Vlad," she smirked as she kissed him.

"Hey Snow." Vlad replied

"You need some." She nodded her head to the door.

Vlad nodded "Yeah."

Snow and Vlad exited to the back of the club, Sierra turned to October.

"Where are they going?"

October took a sip of her slushy red liquid she had by the couch. She smirked and said, "Kissing." She winked

Sierra laughed slightly, "Gross…" she smiled

October smiled and offered her red slushy liquid to Sierra. "I know you said you weren't thirsty, but would you like to taste?"

"Sure," she said, taking the glass. She took a sip. "Mmm…It's really sweet."

"That's why I love it!" Piped in a voice, Sierra looked over and saw Sprat plop on the couch next to Sierra. He smiled, "Hiya!"

"Hey." She smiled

Sprat gestured October to let him have a drink of her slushy liquid. She handed it to him and Sprat took one long drink.

"Geez, don't drink it up on me!" October said, smiling

Sprat handed the glass back to October, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," October said, taking another sip.

Sprat put an arm around Sierra. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, I'm not a good dancer…"

A slow song brewed in. Sprat smiled, "Come on, I'll teach you." He stood up and extended his hand.

Sierra took his hand and Sprat led her to the dance floor. "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade was on. One song you wouldn't expect from a dance club.

Once they got to the dance floor, Sprat instructed, "Okay, now place your arms around my shoulders. How tall are you?"

"5ft 2in."

"Okay, so we're the same height, this will work perfectly!" Sprat smiled, "Alright, now I place my hands on your hips and now, we sway."

Sierra moved slightly, swaying. "L-like this?" she whispered, her eyes closed

Sprat moved in and whispered into her ear, "Perfect. But open your eyes." He coaxed

Sierra slowly opened her eyes; she looked right into Sprats brown eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Three beautiful things in one…" Sprat whispered into her ear.

"What's that?" she whispered back, her eyes closing

"Your eyes, your smile…" he hesitated on the last one, "And you."

Sierra's eyes opened, she blushed.

Sprat sang along to the lyrics, "_Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find_…" the song ended. He let go of Sierra.

"And that is how you dance," he smiled at her. He took her hand and led her back to the velvet couches, where Vlad and Snow had taken up residence. Snow was asleep on October's shoulder.

"Hey," Vlad smiled at Sierra and Sprat, "I saw you two dancing…It was cute."

Sierra blushed, "Thanks…"

Vlad smiled, "No problem."

Sierra smiled, Sprat hugged her. "You are a good dancer."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"I mean it, you are." Sprat smirked.

Snow slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" she said, her voice groggy

Vlad smiled, "Hey sleepy head."

Snow playfully hit Vlad in the arm. "Hey." She got up and stretched

Vlad looked around, "Hey. Does anyone have a watch?"

October took out her cell phone, "It's…" She studied it, "11:23 pm."

Vlad cursed under his breath, "Nelly's gonna have a cow, I gotta go. Come on, Sierra." Vlad called to her.

"Wait," Snow said, getting up. Sierra was barley catching up to Vlad when Snow grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Sierra wet her lips and sunk to the floor.

October came up to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I dropped my cell phone." She lied

Snow pulled away from the kiss, "Bye bye."

"See ya." Vlad said, waiting for Sierra.

"I'm here." She said, walking next to him

"Alright, let's go." Vlad said, leading her out of the club.

As they walked to the car, Sierra opened her cell. One new text message. She opened it and read,

**Don't even think about doing what you did in the car. **

Sierra pondered, and then her answer came. Snow. She deleted the text message and got into the back seat. She buckled up and took off her sweater. She placed it against the window and slept.

As her dreams got plagued with nightmares, Sierra turned slightly. Hoping she was home already. She wasn't.

She was being chased, chased by a human. He had a silver stake in is hand.

"Please! Don't!" she cried, pushing her way through tall grass. She hit into something fleshy, another person.

Her vision blurred for a slight second. "Stop," she croaked out.

The figure that was chasing her chuckled and pulled his hand back.

"We are at your house, Sierra." Henry announced to Sierra. He looked back. "Oh, she's sleeping."

Vlad looked back, "Seriously?" sure enough, she was. "I'll take her in." Vlad volunteered

Henry's eyebrows wriggled, "You do that man."

"Shut up," Vlad said, getting out of the car, he slowly pulled open Sierra's door and took her sweater. He placed it next to her and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Slowly, Vlad picked her up bridal style. She was lighter than he thought. He grabbed her sweater and placed it on her stomach. He walked to the door and knocked on the door with her foot.

Sierra's mother answered, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"She fell asleep, ma'am." Vlad said

Marie put her hand to her chest, "Oh thank god. I thought something happened to her. You can take her to her bedroom. Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Alright, thank you." Vlad nodded, he stepped into the house, and it smelt slightly like cinnamon, like Sierra. He stepped up the stairs, and opened her door.

Sierra's room was slightly big, but not too big. The walls were flooded with drawing of flowers, people, and beautiful scenes. You name it.

Vlad found her bed, her sketch book was open. It had a drawing of a heart, ripping into pieces and crying tiny pools of crimson.

He moved her sketch book as fast as he could and he gently placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and watched her for a while. He smiled, peaceful as can be.

He turned his back and closed her door, bidding a goodbye to her mom.

Little did Vlad know; Sierra was being plagued with nightmares at that very moment.

**Henry: How come I get to speak in this chapter, but not in the other ones?**

**Me: Cuz….Uh…Logically speaking, Vlad help me out here. **

**Vlad: What? Oh, uh. Because, Sierra isn't here.**

**Sierra: Hey! I'm here-**

**Vlad: *covers her mouth with his hand* Not here, see? *laughs nervously* **

**Me: Yeah…**

**Snow: I'm mean again!**

**Me: I'm sorry, Snow. **

**Snow: Will I get nicer?**

**Me: Yes, yes you will, that's one thing I know for sure. *smiles***

**Snow: *hugs me* Yay. Thanks! **

**Me: Aww. *smiles* **

**Sierra: *muffled* **

**Me: Please enjoy chapter five. *smiles and continues to hug Snow***

**Uhmmm...A few things to clear up before I end this chapter...My dad is NOT in Iraq..All I know is that he was a drunk and i'm not sure where he is. .  
>I want TEN reviews for the next chapter.. Bye byeee <strong>


	5. The Greatest Nerd You've Ever Met!

**A/n: Alrighty! That was I think my longest chapter ever! :D I am happy for that! I'm not lying to you; Snow will be SO much nicer to Sierra in the story. Just R&R! :) I OWN NOTHING :D**

Chapter Five: The Greatest Nerd You've Ever Met!

Vlad slipped out of bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Thank God it was Friday.

Vlad looked out his window, it was breezy and cold. He slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. As Vlad was putting on his sweater, he noticed that he smelled like cinnamon. He smelled like Sierra.

He walked down the stairs and pecked Nelly on the cheek. "Going to the park, Nelly." Vlad called from the door

"Alright." Nelly called back

As Vlad walked through the cold, breezy air. He thought about last night. About Sierra's picture. Could it have meant something? Could it mean that she was feeling jealous? Hmm, maybe not.

Shaking his head, Vlad approached the park. Where he saw a small figure, her legs crossed under her. She had a burgundy sweater on and she was drawing. Her book bag was open to many colored pencils and an eraser.

Vlad smiled, "Hey Sierra." He said, sitting down next to her

Sierra jumped slightly, "Oh! You, you scared me!" She had on some glasses

"Whoa. I didn't know you had glasses." Vlad smiled

Sierra took them off, "Oh, it's just for drawing." She folded them and placed them in a glasses case.

"What were you drawing?" Vlad said, taking a small peek at her drawing.

"A bird and a tree." She said, holding her picture up, frowning at it.

Vlad tilted his head, "A tree?" he turned to Sierra. "Can you draw our shoes?" he smirked at her innocently

Sierra took her feet from under her and placed them next to Vlad's. She flipped to a new paper and took out a pencil. She studied their shoes for a moment; her tongue was slightly sticking out in concentration. Then, she started to draw.

After about fifteen minutes, Sierra had drawn Vlad's original black and white converse shoes and her black and white converse shoes with red shoe laces. She added color and wrote her signature on the bottom, along with the date.

"There," She smiled, proud of her work "Finished."

Vlad took the drawing into his hands, "Whoa! Cool!" He exclaimed

Sierra took her book and tore out the page that held the picture, she handed it to Vlad. "Here you go." She smiled

"Thanks," Vlad smiled, "Hey! You didn't need your glasses."

"Yeah," She took them and put them on, "I don't like wearing them though, it makes me look like a nerd." She made a slight face

"But, hey! You're the most greatest nerd I've ever met." Vlad pointed at himself

Sierra rolled her eyes and put her glasses on Vlad, "And you're the greatest nerd I've ever met." She smiled

Vlad looked into Sierra's eyes. He leaned into Sierra.

Sierra leaned into Vlad.

A cell phone rang, both the teens cursed under their breath. Sierra took her cell phone out and put it to her ear,

"Hello?" she answered

There was a slight pause, her face got confused, "I'll be there. Bye."

Sierra gently took her glasses from Vlad's face. She put her book away and packed up her stuff, "I gotta go." She apologized

"No, its fine." Vlad said, "See you later?"

Sierra smiled, "Yeah, bye." She got up and headed home.

Vlad looked at the picture Sierra had drew him. He smiled and hugged it to his chest. "Thank you." He whispered

**Sierra: *muffled***

**Vlad: Oh! Sorry! *Takes his hand off of Sierra's mouth.***

**Sierra: Thank you…Anyway Vlad, do you want to continue what you were gonna do until I got the phone call? **

**Vlad: Oh yeah! *leans into Sierra***

**Sierra: *leans into Vlad, smiling slightly***

**Vlad: *ties Sierra's shoe* **

**Sierra: *Sarcasm* Boy, Vlad. Aren't you romantic? -.- **

**Me: *chuckles* He's very romantic *winks***

**I really should add cliffhangers xD I was too lazy to wait for ten reviews. Alright. more than 8 reviews for the next chapter.**


	6. That's Not The Way Out

**A/N: Hmmm…That was a short chapter. Oh well. Enjoy chapter six!**

Chapter Six: That's not the way out.

Vlad had been sitting at the park bench for quite sometime. He had been about to leave, but he heard footfalls on the grass. He looked behind him. Of course, it was Bill and Tom.

"Hey, Goth boy." Tom snickered

Vlad got up and rolled his eyes, he gently folded up Sierra's drawing she drew. Bill walked over to him and took the drawing.

It took him awhile to read it. Vlad closed his lips, waiting. He said in his mind. _Come on! I know you're a bully and all, but could you read faster? A three year old could read faster._

Bill had finally finished looking at it.

"Sierra? That emo chick?"

"She's not emo." _She's just being herself._ Vlad thought

Bill smirked, "Is she like, your new girlfriend, Goth boy?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Vlad snatched the drawing back.

Tom snatched it out of Vlad's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Vlad shouted, as if Tom had taken Vlad's lunch money.

Tom smirked evilly at him and tore the picture in half, "Oops." He smiled

Vlad growled and took the two pieces. He stuffed them in his pockets and stormed off.

As the week went by with a blur. Vlad found himself at school. He took out the picture Sierra had drew for him on Friday. It was horribly ripped, but Vlad's tape work made it look uglier.

He found Sierra by her locker. Her head was in it. He heard a sniffle. Then two. Then a silent sob.

He gently touched her on the shoulder, "Hey? What's the matter?"

Sierra quickly got her head out of her locker, she wiped her nose and eyes. "Nothing." She said, her eyes and nose were red.

Vlad put the drawing in his locker and returned his attention to Sierra. "No, what's wrong?"

Sierra wiped her eyes again. Her make-up had smeared. "My…Dad." She said.

"What happened?"

"He was shot! He died!" She sobbed, sliding down the lockers. She cried into her hands.

Vlad looked in his locker, thank _glob_ Nelly nagged him for packing tissues in his locker. She saved the day. Thank you, Nelly.

He handed the tissue pack to Sierra. She took it and squeezed it.

"Okay, so maybe that didn't work." Vlad said under his breath. He took the tissues and looked in her locker. He knew, he knew. It was invading her space by looking in there. But hey, she needed to calm down. He found a stuffed animal. Well…A dead stuffed animal.

He quickly handed it to Sierra. She took it and cried into that. Meredith walked by and Vlad said, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Vlad." She smiled, "Shoot."

"Could you have all the girls get out of the girls bathroom?"

"Why?" she questioned suspiciously

Vlad leaned in, "I need to go take Sierra in there. Her father passed away. So I need somewhere to talk to her, without interruptions."

"Oh," Meredith looked at the sobbing Sierra. "Hold on." She began to walk to the girls' bathroom. After a moment of waiting, the girls shrieked and ran out.

One of them yelled, "WHERE IS HE?"

Another one yelled, "I see him. I see Justin Bieber!" they all ran into the direction she pointed in. Meredith watched them run off. She looked at Vlad and guestured to him to take Sierra into the bathroom.

He shook her slightly. "Hey, come on."

She shook her head.

Vlad rolled his eyes. He picked her up and ran to the girls bathroom. Before closing it all the way. He said, "Thanks Meredith."

"Your welcome, Vlad." Vlad locked the door.

Vlad turned to Sierra, "I'm sorry about your dad, Sierra." Vlad said slowly.

"Everyone is." She said quietly

Vlad pressed his lips together. "Sierra," he began, "I know…I know your sad about your dad passing away…But it'll get better soon."

Sierra snapped, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she nearly yelled, close to tears once again.

"My parents passed away when I was eight." He said firmly, hoping it didn't sound like yelling.

They looked at each other, Sierra sitting on the floor, her knees close to her chin and Vlad, standing at the other end.

She clutched the dead stuffed animal in her hand and asked, "How?"

Vlad wet his lips. "House fire." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked away.

Slowly, Sierra got up and slowly walked over to Vlad, the stuffed animal hanging limply from her hand. "Vlad…" she whispered to him, "I'm…I'm sorry."

Vlad turned back to Sierra, they threat of tears in his dark eyes. He nodded. "I know how it feels, Sierra."

She looked at Vlad, "Suicide." She whispered

Vlad's head shot up, "What?"

"Suicide." She said a bit louder.

"No, no, no. That's not the way out, Sierra!" Vlad said

"My dad and I were really close, Vlad!" she said, tears in her eyes. "I-I know you understand what its like to lose your parents…but…Do you understand what its like to close someone your extremely close with?" she whispered slightly, "Or have someone you like not love you."

Vlad pressed his lips together. Waiting for her to continue. Clearly he didn't hear the last part.

"Suicide is the way out." She said, her voice trembling. She turned to her backpack and took out a Ziplock bag. Loaded with pills. "I'll do it now." Her voice trembled.

She opened it with trembling hands. Cupping her hands, she poured some out.

"No!" Vlad said, running over to her. He took a hold of her wrist before her hand could reach her mouth.

"Please, don't stop me."

"I'm stopping you!" Vlad argued with Sierra

"Don't!" she said, struggling with Vlad to let her go.

"I'm stopping you, Sierra."

"Don't stop me!" she said, her hand, filled with pills, reached her mouth. The pills fell in.

"Sierra!" Vlad yelled, he bit his lip and stuck his thumb and pointer fingers into her mouth, forcing the pills out. They landed onto the floor in a slobbery mess. Sierra coughed and sobbed. Vlad got her up and took her to the sink, where she spit them up.

While Sierra was busy throwing up the pills, Vlad took the wet pills and the one from her backpack and flushed them down the toilet.

Once that task was done. Vlad turned back to Sierra, who was sitting against the wall.

"Did you spit them all up?"

Sierra's head was down, she nodded.

Vlad sat crouched in front of Sierra and sighed, "Don't scare me like that again. Do you hear me?" He said firmly.

Sierra didn't respond. She blinked away some tears.

Vlad took a firm grip on her shoulders, he shook her slightly. "Do you hear me?" tears were forming in his eyes.

Sierra didn't respond. She bit her lip.

Vlad shook her slightly once again. "Do. You. Hear. Me?" he said, a few tears streaming from his eyes.

Sierra looked up at Vlad. "Yes." She sobbed out; she sprang forward and hugged him. She sobbed into his shoulder.

Vlad rubbed her back softly and rocked her back and forth. "Good." He whispered. He bit his lip and…kissed her hair softly.

Sierra didn't feel the kiss. She only felt Vlad's care. Vlad did care for her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have stopped her from committing suicide.

"Don't tell my mom." She whispered to him.

"I won't." he whispered back, continuing to rub her back softly and rock her back and forth.

**Sierra: Why?**

**Me: I…I just had to alright?**

**Vlad: I…saved her.**

**Sierra: Yeah…Thanks. **

**Me: I'm sorry…I had to…**

**Sierra: I'll be alright…Right?**

**Me: Yes. Things get better. *smiles ever so slightly***

**Sierra: *smiles***

**Vlad: *smiles***

**Okayyy…Before I end THIS chapter. I'm totally against suicide. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter due to it, but I had to. I'm sorry once again.. **


	7. The Meeting of Joss

**A/n: So...This chapter is...horrible xD please R&R though! I own nothing...**

Chapter Seven: The Meeting of Joss.

After a week of her attempted suicide, Sierra walked through the halls of Bathory High. She missed a week of school due to her dad's funeral. In the result of missing a week of school, homework is the result. She tried to catch up on her make up work in study hall; she only had Friday's work left.

She got to her locker and found a poster on it that said 'Spring Dance this Friday!'. She ripped it off her locker and threw it behind her. Opening the locker, Sierra sighed as she dropped her books into her locker. She hit her head lightly on the door and groaned.  
>Vlad chuckled, "Come on. I'll help you with your math in study hall."<p>

"You don't even know how to do it." Sierra said; her voice muffled.

"Your right, I don't. So I'll do my best to fail you."

Sierra turned her head and smiled at Vlad. "Hmm…Thanks, I always wanted to fail in school."

"Your welcome." Vlad said, gathering up his pens and pencils for his History class, "Study hall, remember." He reminded her.

"I'll be there." Sierra said as Vlad walked down the hallway.

"Don't forget." Vlad said.

"Forget what?" a voice said.

Sierra turned and faced Snow. "He's gonna help me with the math I missed."

"You know he'll fail you." She smirked slightly.

"I know." She sighed, "It's worth a shot though."

Snow shrugged and walked off. Wow, Sierra and Snow actually had a conversation without growling. Very good process.

After putting her English book in her bag, Sierra closed her locker and walked down the hall to her English class.

She heard someone cuss rather loudly. She turned and saw a guy wearing a casual pants and shirt. He had blonde hair and perfectly tanned skin. A skinny, yet slim kid had dropped his books.

Sierra hurried over to him. "Here." She said, picking up some of his books.

"Thanks." He said, taking them.

"Your welcome."

The boy sighed, and held out his hand. He smiled, "Hey. I'm Joss."

"I'm Sierra." She smiled

"Sierra…" Joss rolled the name over his tongue, "Hmmm…I guess you weren't here when I came."

"You came here before?" Sierra's brow furrowed.

"Let me say my last name." he moved the hair from his eyes. "McMillan."

Sierra wet her lips, it came instantly to her. "Oh! Your Henry's cousin, aren't you?"

Joss smiled, "That I am."

"I knew that name rung a bell." She beamed

"Did it?"

"Yeah." She nodded, the tardy bell rang. "Oh, class time." She sighed, "Catch you later?"

Joss smiled, "Of course. But wait." He caught Sierra by the arm before she could walk any farther. "Let me see your schedule."

Sierra handed Joss her schedule, which was now an abused piece of scratch paper. Joss studied it, "See you at lunch." He laughed

Sierra chuckled, "Alright, see you then." She took her abused paper back and waved at Joss.

As Sierra was walking, she remembered Henry and Vlad's conversation. What was wrong with Joss so Henry wanted to kill him? He seemed like a nice guy. She shrugged it off. She had English to get to.

After English, Math, and History flew by, it was time for lunch. Vlad grabbed his lunch from his locker and headed to the cafeteria.

Sierra and Snow were already at the table, of course, they kept their distance. Vlad smiled, "Hello ladies."

"Hey." Sierra said, taking her turkey sandwich out of her brown, paper bag.

"Hey." Snow said, making a face at a…Hamburger? You couldn't really tell.

"Want some of my lunch, Snow?" Sierra asked.

"Yes please." Snow said, pushing her tray back.

Sierra took half of her sandwich and cut it in half, she gave it to Snow. Snow smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So, where's Henry?" Snow asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Sick." Vlad make a slight face.

"Oh."

After eating quietly for a few minutes, Vlad broke the silence. "So…Sierra, I heard you met Joss."

Sierra swallowed her sandwich, "Yeah, earlier today."

Vlad nodded and smiled nervously. "He's a nice guy." _When he's not poking a stake through your heart._ He thought.

Sierra nodded. She stashed up her trash and put it in the paper bag. "I'll be back." Sierra said, excusing herself from the table.

Approaching the trash can, Sierra dumped her trash.

"Hey." A voice whispered

She looked forward. "Hello?"

"Over here!" the voice said.

Sierra walked forward, until she saw a figure. She smiled, "Hi."

Joss smiled back at her. "Hey." There was an awkward pause, "Um…Listen. There's a dance tonight and I want to ask you…Would you like to go with me to it? I know we only met for like…Five minutes, but…would you?"

Sierra's mouth formed into a smile, she said, "Of course I'll go with you, Joss!"

Joss exhaled, "Oh thank _God._" He smiled, "Pick you up at six?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

Joss smiled, "Cool. See you then."

"Alright." Sierra turned away and walked back to her table.

"Was it Joss?" Vlad asked

She furrowed her brow. "How did you know, stalker?" Sierra sat down at the table.

Vlad smirked, "I like the nickname." He hit her playfully. "I just know." He smiled slightly.

Snow burped loudly.

"Very lady like." Sierra smiled

"Thank you." Snow smiled.

The bell rang, signaling that Lunch and talk time, was over. Sierra gathered her books and backpack.

Before she walked off, she told Vlad, "He invited me to the dance tonight."

Vlad's heart shot up to his throat. Was he feeling jealousy? "Cool." Yeah…he tried to contain it.

As soon as Sierra walked off, Vlad turned to Snow, who was stuffing things into her bag, "Me and you. Dance tonight."

Snow smiled, "Eager are we?" she glided towards him.

Vlad started to blush. "Joss…Remember, I told you about him. He's the slayer. We have to keep an eye on him incase he does something. What if he hurts Sierra?"

Snow's face turned serious. "Oh yeah." She nodded and bit her lip. "Can we wear ninja suits?" she did a ninja pose.

Vlad chuckled, "Whatever floats your boat."

**The characters are getting tired of me rambling on and on...So I gave them the chapter off. **

**Thanks for the reviews! How about...we get my reviews to the 20's? Let's try it! ready and...GO!**


	8. Its Cinderella All Over Again, Isn't It?

**A/n: Yeah..Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter eight: Its Cinderella All Over Again, Isn't It?

Joss walked down the street to his house, humming quietly to himself. So far, so good. Today went by _fast._ The teacher's didn't know he was late, no rude interruptions from that Tod kid. And most of all, he's going to a dance with a pretty girl.

_She dresses like Vlad kinda. _He thought to himself, _But she doesn't look goth. _

Vlad's foot extended out and tripped Joss. Joss yelped slightly as he fell forward, "What the hell?"

"You know damn right, what the hell." Vlad said, getting out of the bushes, Snow in tow behind him. Her arms crossed.

"What?" Joss said, still on the ground.

"I heard your going to the dance with Sierra." Snow hissed.

"Y-Yeah. I am." Joss said, getting up and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Listen," Vlad growled, grabbing Joss by the shirt. "If you do anything to her. If you even hurt her. I'll kill you. I don't care if you have the toothpick of yours. I'll snap it like the twig it is." He shoved Joss back, giving him a warning.

Joss moved slightly. "Or what? You'll sick Snow and Henry on me?"

"That's it!" Snow said, shoving Vlad out of the way, but Vlad caught onto her arm. "No, Snow. He's not worth it. Come on. I think he has the message."

Snow walked away with Vlad. Leaving Joss there on the sidewalk.

Sierra had her skinny jeans on and a nice dress shirt. She was running around her room, looking for black ballet flats. She cursed to herself and looked under her bed, she found them.

She put them on and walked over to her vanity mirror, where she put her make up on. She put on some clear lip gloss. She left her hair out, but she put in a purple bow in to match her shirt.

Walking down the stairs, Sierra came into the kitchen, where her mom was in, talking to someone. John. One of her dad's friend's. He wasn't in the service like her dad though. That lazy buffoon. She walked into the kitchen slowly, her lips pursed. She didn't like him. Not one little bit.

"Well don't you look cute." John said.

Sierra nodded. "Yeah," she barley made it above a whisper.

"Your beautiful, Sierra." Her mom said, getting up and giving her a hug.

"Thanks mom." She whispered.

There was a knock on the door, "I better go," Sierra said, unlocking from the hug. She went to the door and unlocked it.

Joss was standing there, looking awkward. He looked nice. A dress shirt, some jeans and a dress coat. "Ready?" He smiled awkwardly

Sierra looked back in the kitchen. Her mom smiled, she turned back to Joss. "Yeah." She bit her lip.

"Perfect." Joss said, reaching his hand out, for Sierra to take it.

She bit her lip and took Joss's hand. They both walked out the door. Sierra closed it behind her.

"You look beautiful tonight." Joss complimented

Sierra smiled, keeping in a grin. "Really?"

"Yeah," He bent down and kissed her cheek softly, "I never went to a dance with a girl as pretty as you."

Sierra blushed and smiled.

The two made it to the school with a quiet walk. Once they were inside, Joss slipped off his coat and put it in his locker.

"Let's go." Joss said, leading Sierra into the gym.

"Okay." She said

They danced to some songs, after a few, they sat down.

"Having fun?" a voice said, Sierra looked, it was Vlad. He sat down next to Sierra.

"Yeah," She nodded, smiling

"Well that's good." Snow said, sitting down next to Vlad.

A song slowly made its way in, Eyes Set To Kill – Give You My All. Joss looked at Sierra. "Wanna dance?"

Sierra looked down and smiled, "Yes." She took Joss's open hand, he led her to the dance floor.

They swayed and Sierra rested her head on Joss's chest.

"Your beautiful, Meredith." Joss said.

Sierra's head shot up. "Meredith?"

"I said Sierra."

"No you didn't! You said Meredith!" she said, getting out of Joss's grasp.

Joss pulled her back into his grasp. "I said Sierra! I did!"

Sierra struggled against him, close to tears. "Let me go!" she got her body out of his grasp; Joss had a strong hold of her wrists. "Let me go, Joss! Your hurting me!"

Joss pulled her close to his body again. "I said Sierra."

"No you didn't." She whispered, "You said Meredith."

Joss pulled Sierra in and kissed her lips softly, "I said your name."

"You said Meredith." She cried softly.

Joss pushed Sierra down to the floor, so hard that she slid slightly. He didn't care if everyone saw. "IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, LEAVE!" Joss yelled.

Sierra started to cry, she covered her face with her hands, not bothering to get up.

"Now can I kill him?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, Sierra and I will be behind the school."

"Okay." Snow got up and walked over to Sierra. "Sierra," She said softly, "Come on. I'll take you to Vlad." She helped the weeping Sierra get up, she walked her over to Vlad.

Vlad got up. "Come on."

Snow turned, "McMillan!" she yelled, everything stopped, including the music.

"What?" Joss growled

"Who the hell do you think you are? Pushing someone smaller than you down?" She growled, walking toward him.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." Joss said, walking to the exit.

Snow walked over to him, growling.

Sierra was still crying. Vlad was trying to calm her down.

They came to the back of the school. "Please stop crying." Vlad whispered

"He hurt me." She whispered through the tears.

"I know he did." Vlad said, slowly pulling her into a hug. "He was wrong to treat you like that, Sierra. No one should treat you wrong."

Sierra sobbed into Vlad's shoulder. Vlad smelt the scent that came off of her. Blood. He refrained himself. But could he?

Still crying, Sierra said. "I don't want to see him again."

Vlad took in consideration. He leaned in and kissed Sierra lightly on the lips, a lot softer than Joss. She kissed back slowly, tears still falling.

Vlad just had to had one tiny taste, was that bad? It was only one bite. He slowly made his way to her neck. He bit into her neck.

Sierra gasped slightly and shivered.

Drinking deeply, Vlad felt Sierra grow weak after a few greedy mouthfuls. She moaned and went limp. Vlad didn't feel her embrace. _Uh-oh._

He stopped drinking from her and looked at her. Sierra's eyes were closed. Could…Could she be dead? Vlad quickly laid her down on the grass, he felt her pulse.

Thank God she's still alive. "Sierra." Vlad said softly, "Wake up. Please!" he shook her awake. She didn't wake up. Vlad cursed under his breath. He picked her up bridal style and started running.

One of Sierra's shoes slipped off. Did Vlad notice? Probably not.

He whipped through house's and finally got to her house. Before he knocked on the door, he checked her neck. Did it still have his fang marks? Nope, smooth as ivory.

He was about to knock when he noticed her foot was bare.

"Shit." Vlad whispered. He took off her other shoe as fast as he could and threw it into a bush. He expected to hear a cat hiss and meow. He didn't. Vlad felt slightly disappointed, it only worked in cartoons.

He stopped feeling disappointed and knocked on the door.

Her mother came to the door again. "What happened?"

Vlad thought about saying, _Sierra got drunk at the dance tonight._ Because, _I drank her blood because I was curious of how she tasted, _was out of the question.

"I found her sleeping in a classroom." He answered.

"Would you be kind, dear and take her up to her room again?"

Vlad smiled, "I can."

"Thank you." Her mother thanked Vlad.

As Vlad walked through the threshold, her mother said. "Where are her shoes?"

"My friend put them in her locker." Vlad lied

"Okay." Marie nodded

Vlad continued up the steps and opened her door. He placed her sleeping form on the bed and sighed. "It's a Cinderella story all over again, isn't it?"

He sat down on the bed. "You're the beautiful Cinderella and…And I'm the prince."

Vlad got up from her bed. "A Cinderella story." He closed the door and left.

**Me: So…how was the vacation?**

**Snow: I liked it, thanks.**

**Sierra: Thanks.**

**Vlad: I ate pie. *nods***

**Me: Um…Okay? . R&R!**


	9. I Don't Like This

**a/n: um..hi xD I own nothing… if I did own the people here…..only a girl can dream…. **

Chapter nine: I don't like this.

Sierra sat on her bed, her hair disheveled and her shoes were missing. Her back, wrists and arms hurt like hell and she had a pounding headache.

She sat cross legged and watched the sun slowly come up. Her first thoughts were, _I didn't drink anything last night_. So she flipped back into last night.

Her and Joss dancing, Joss yelling at her, he pushed her down. Vlad took her to the back of the school. He…he kissed her and he went down to her neck. What the hell was he doing? Giving her a hickey?

She shook that out of her head and a knock came at the door. "Come in." she said, her voice slightly strained.

The door opened and Vlad poked his head in. "Hey, Sleepyhead."

"Hmm…Shut up." She laughed

Vlad laughed and bit his lip. He walked into her room and sat on the bed, nest to Sierra. "Listen…I have to tell you something."

Sierra rubbed her next. "Shoot."

He wet his lips. "I'm-I'm a vampire."

Waiting for Sierra's reaction, Vlad wet his lips.

"A what?"

"Vampire. I'm a vampire." He said. "And last night…I-I bit you…Making you my drudge."

"And a drudge is…?" she asked

"Basically my human slave, you have to do whatever I say." Vlad looked at her.

"I don't like it." She whispered.

Vlad looked down, feeling bad for making her his drudge. "Sierra, I'm sorry."

"I don't like it…I don't want to be your drudge. I'm sorry."

"I'll release you." He whispered.

"Please." She said

"Come here." Vlad said, Sierra crawled over to where Vlad was.

"Hurry." She urged, "Before my mom or…John comes in."

"Alright." Vlad moved Sierra's messy hair from her neck. He took a deep breath and bit down on her neck. He was careful not to drink any of it. Once Vlad was done, he looked at Sierra. "You're no longer my drudge."

"Thanks for releasing me." She whispered

"I'm sorry for biting you." Vlad apologized

"Its fine…" Sierra bit her lip. "So, you're a vampire?"

Vlad smirked, "Yeah. But I'm a half vampire. Some call me the Pravus."

"So…How did you become a half vampire?"

"My dad was a vampire and my mom was a human."

"Interesting."

"Yeah…" Vlad said. He thought he should stay away from this subject but, "Joss…Remember him?"

Sierra closed her eyes as if she was in pain, she was. It felt like she was reliving the entire night all over again. "Y-Yeah." She sighed, opening her eyes. They were rimmed with red.

Vlad placed his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry but…You should know this certain thing about Joss…Since I told you I'm a vampire."

Sierra wiped her eyes, "What is it?"

"He's a vampire slayer."

Had she stopped breathing? "What?"

Vlad pulled the thread that hung from the blanket. "Yeah…And he has to kill a vampire…and that vampire is me." He said.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm a 'special vampire'." Air quotes around 'special vampire'.

"And he has to kill you?"

"Yeah. Apparently, everyone wants me dead!" Vlad said, putting on a sarcastic smile.

Sierra smirked, "Hmm…So, they just want to kill you cuz you're the Pravus?"

"Look who's catching on." Vlad hit her on the back.

Sierra shrugged, "I know these things."

"What else do you know?"

"I'm short." She said. A plain and simple fact.

"Not that short." Vlad snorted

Sierra shook her head. "I'm short." She smiled

Vlad shrugged. The two talked about things, Vlad could finally talk to her about the vampire life. But he was breaking the rules. Telling Sierra about the vampire world Elysia. She didn't seem creped out at all.

Vlad got quiet… He wanted to ask this question for a long time. "So…Do…do you like Sprat?"

Sierra looked up at him. "Yeah."

Vlad's heart deflated. "Oh."

"Wait- you didn't let me finish." She clarified, "I like Sprat as a friend."

Vlad brightened. "Oh. Well, when he was dancing with you. You seemed happy."

Sierra shrugged.

"Who do you like?" Vlad's curiosity caught up with him.

Sierra looked at him and smirked. She made a gesture with her hands, as if telling Vlad, 'come over here and I'll tell you.' Vlad leaned his ear in. She whispered, "That's for me to know."

"Eddie." Vlad said, all the joking left his system.

"Ew. Eddie of all people?" Sierra cringed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you would do."

Sierra hit Vlad. "There."

Vlad rubbed his arm where Sierra had hit him. "I'm sorry…I was just curious."

"It's alright to be curious." Sierra shrugged.

Vlad looked at the clock next to Sierra's bed. "Oh man. Is that really the time?"

"Yeah."  
>"I better go." Vlad said, getting up off her bed. "See you at school?"<p>

"Mhm." Sierra smiled

Vlad closed the door and left Sierra sitting on her bed. "I like you, Vlad." She whispered when he closed the door.

When the door closed, Vlad leaned against the wall. "I like you, Sierra." And left.


	10. Understanding

**a/n: I own nothing once again**

chapter ten: Understanding

Vlad held the small scrap of paper in his hands. He had been waiting for Snow behind the school, although he had his hood up, some rain dripped onto his face. Slowly drawing a wet line down his cheek.

Snow peeked around the corner, "Hey, Vlad." Her burgundy lips spread into a grin.

"Snow," Vlad smiled lightly. Then his face went serious. "I know you and Sierra are friends now. And I'm happy for that."

"You're breaking up with me." Snow guessed.

Vlad stopped babbling, "You-what, how did you know?"

Snow shrugged and smiled, she leaned into Vlad. "I see how she makes you happy, Vlad. I really do. You should be with the one that makes you happy." She smiled, everything was alright with her. "Plus, you two make a great couple."

Vlad pursed his lips, "I bit Sierra." He admitted

"What?"

"But she made me release her, she didn't like the fact that she was my human slave."

"Oh…Okay. Good." She said, relieved.

"So…you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Just don't break her heart. Sierra maybe strong. But she's not Superman strong." Snow said

"I won't." Vlad promised.

Snow smiled and kissed Vlad one last time. "I love you, Vlad. But Sierra needs your love right now." She smiled and hugged him. She pulled away, "Now go make another girl happy."

With that, Snow walked off into the rain. Not one bit mad at Vlad or Sierra.

"I will." Vlad whispered.

**Me: *reading a book and gets interrupted by Snow's yelling***

**Snow: VLAD! *yells* GIVE IT BACK!**

**Me: What did he do?**

**Snow: *gestures to Vlad who's walking down the stairs* **

**Vlad: *smiling, walking down the stairs in Snow's corset.* Hey…this is pretty comfy. **

**Sierra: Idiot *laughs* **

**Snow: *walks to Vlad* would you like to wear my make up too? **

**Vlad: Yes. **

**Me: oh God…**


	11. Could It Be Happening?

**a/n: Hey..I'm running low on story juice. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter. :/ I'm sorry..Oh yeah..Vlad, Snow and Sierra wanted to show you how Vlad was with Snow's make-up.**

**me: Okay, Vlad! Come on out!**

**Vlad: *comes out with black, thickly lined eyes and burgundy lips, his hair put up* I wish I never put on your top. **

**Snow: *laughs* Don't steal it next time!**

**Sierra: ...**

**Chapter Eleven: Could It Be Happening?**

"Sierra." Vlad asked in a whisper, he looked down at her from the branch he was sitting on.

Sierra looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

Vlad put his book down, slid down to her branch and took her hand. "I…I broke up with Snow yesterday."

"Why?" Sierra asked, surprised.

He bit his lip. "I…She told me to be with the one that made me happy."

Sierra wasn't catching on. "Well…Huh?"

"I love you." It slipped out.

Sierra looked up at Vlad and blinked at him. "You…Love me?"

"Yeah…" Vlad said, nodding. "I love you and you make me happy."

Sierra let go of Vlad's hand and jumped off the tree. Was she crying? Vlad jumped off the tree. "Sierra, I'm sorry if I upset you. But-"

"You didn't upset me." She said, in tears.

Vlad walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Then why are you crying?"

"You love me." She whispered

"Yes, and?"

"I never felt this way before." She said, wiping some tears away.

Vlad unlocked from the hug, "Really?"

"Its just, I had one guy like me…and when he asked me if I wanted to go out with him, I-I said no."

"Why?"

"I was scared of love. I didn't know what it would bring." She said as she crossed her arms as if a very cold breeze swept in.

Vlad wet his lips, if he asked her to go out with him, to be his girlfriend. Would there be a great chance she'd say no? She was scared of love. Scared of loving someone.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She turned to Vlad, something in her eyes made her hard to read. She smiled, a real, genuine smile, for the first time since he told her he was a vampire. "Yes."

Vlad picked her up in a hug. He twirled her around, like in the movies, except there was no music playing.

Sierra hooked her legs around Vlad's waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder.

She really hadn't expected this. She unhooked her legs from his waist and backed up. She smiled.

"I love that smile." Vlad said.

Sierra blushed and smirked a smile from the complement.

Vlad took a hold of both of her hands and leaned into Sierra. "Don't be scared of love, Sierra." He whispered. "I'll help you take the fears of love away."

Sierra looked away from Vlad for awhile. She looked back to him, "You will?"

"Yes." Vlad leaned in and placed a small, tender kiss on Sierra's lips.

"You took my fears away," she whispered, "You took them all away."

**Ending author's note: so, short chapter. I'm sorry, I looked at my story and I was all. "OH CRAP!" I'm sorry I broke Snow and Vlad up. **


	12. He's Back

**a/n: So…I think this might be a long chapter. I don't know. We'll wait and see, R&R please. **

Chapter Twelve: He's back.

Snow sighed; she sat up from the lounge chair and watched the people play in the pool. She turned to Sierra, "Got any sun block?"

Sierra lifted up her sunglasses and looked in her bag next to Vlad. She pulled it out, "Here."

"Thank you."

"Mhm, just keep it next to you."

"Alright."

Now it was Vlad's turn to sigh, "Either of you wanna go swimming?"

Snow slathered sun block on; she smirked and laughed, "No, just put sun block on."

"Ha-ha." Vlad faked laughed, he sat up and turned to Sierra who was responding to a text message she got. "Sierra?"

"Hmm?" she sent the text and closed her phone.

"Wanna go swimming?"

Sierra looked at the water and bit her lip. "Uhh…I-I don't want to?"

"How come?" Vlad asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"I don't have a swim suit." She said quickly.

"Then explain this." He motioned to her and Snow's swimsuits, both were wearing bikini swim suits, then he motioned to his swim trunks.

She looked down and pretended to be surprised, "Wow! We change fast!" she smiled and laughed nervously.

"Sierra…" Vlad said, still waiting for the answer to why she didn't wanna swim.

Snow walked over, took Sierra's bag and walked back to her lounge chair. Sierra looked at Snow, "Hey?"

"I'm stealing your iPod." She said as she took it out and put the earbuds in her ears.

"Okay?" she said, then she turned back to Vlad. "I'm just-"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to swim." She admitted, feeling ashamed for not knowing how to swim.

Vlad looked at her, "Well, I could teach you." He smiled.

"It's impossible to teach me. My cousin tried to teach me how to float, so I started to panic and then I went under water." She wet her lips.

"Come on. Just give me one try." He begged.

Sierra sighed, "One time. If I go under, I'm not going back in."

"Deal," Vlad stood off and held out his hand, waiting for Sierra to take it. She took it and Vlad led her to the pool side. He got in first and had his back to Sierra. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride around the pool."

Sierra bit her lip and slipped her feet into the water, she shivered then relaxed. Vlad walked backwards so she could get on his back. She hooked her legs around his waist, and then she put her arms around his next slightly.

"You on?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

Vlad started the walk around the pool. He got back to where they started, "Feeling a bit more comfortable?"

"Kinda."

"I'm gonna put you back on the concrete, and I'll lead you back in, okay?"

She nodded and slid back onto the concrete. Vlad turned to her. His arms extended, as if he were gonna take a child.

"Come on, I'll hold you up." He reassured her.

Sierra nodded and kept her hands on the concrete, she slowly slid her body into the water, Vlad keeping a hold on her waist. Once she was in, he smiled at her. "Good job."

He led her in more until they were in water to Sierra's neck. "Don't let go." She begged.

"I won't." he kissed her cheek, "I promise."

Sierra nodded, and wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck. "I'm gonna try and make you float, just relax, okay?"

She nodded and relaxed her muscles, which took her some time. Once Vlad felt her relax, he slowly tilted her back so she floated.

Keeping one hand on her back, Vlad told her to close her eyes. She did, and then she started to panic. She felt like she was gonna fall under. She yelped and grabbed onto Vlad's shoulders.

Vlad calmed her, "Shhh… It's okay."

"I almost fell in." she said.

"No you didn't," Vlad soothed, "Come on, let's try it one more time." He said.

"I don't want to." She said, whining slightly. It was clear she wanted to stick to the deal.

"Sierra, please," Vlad begged.

"No." she said, "I told you, it's impossible to teach me how to swim."

Vlad pondered, he took a slight hold of Sierra and bought her close to him. He placed his lips on hers. They were interrupted by Snow who wolf whistled, "Hey! You know there are children here." She laughed.

They both turned a shade of red. Vlad finally broke the awkward silence. "Please?"

She sighed, "One more time."

"Yay," Vlad smiled to himself. He bought her back into the water. "Relax again, and I'll be holding you, alright?"

Sierra nodded and relaxed.

After about five minutes, Vlad felt Sierra relax; he tilted her back until she was floating.

Five more minutes later, Sierra opened her eyes, "Am I floating?"

Vlad smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Can we stop there?" she asked, slowly getting up.

"Sure," Vlad said, moving her hair behind her ear. Slowly, Vlad led Sierra to the edge of the pool, where he helped her up onto the concrete.

Vlad got himself on the concrete and stood up, he helped Sierra up. "We're back." Vlad smiled as he sat down.

Snow peeked out from her sunglasses and winked at Sierra. She leaned into Sierra and whispered, "I know the owner. You two could stay after everyone leaves. I'll leave both of you alone." She winked once again.

Sierra started to get nervous. "Really?"

"Really." Snow smiled

Sierra nodded and lay back on the lounge chair.

* * *

><p>"Did they all leave?" Sierra asked, now in her skinny jeans, but still donned a bikini top and a pair of flip flops.<p>

Snow looked around the dark poolside. She turned to her and smiled, "Mmm."

A grown man appeared behind Sierra and Snow, "So, her and her friend are gonna stay here, Snow?"

"That is correct." She said with a smile.

The man shrugged, he gave Snow a key, "Lock up when you're done." He sighed.

Snow hugged him, "Thanks, Uncle Michyl."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." He hugged back, and then he left.

"Vlad," Snow sang.

"What?" he sang back from a distance.

"Oh, come on out!" she said.

Vlad came out from the car. He walked to them. "I'm here." He was in a shirt and pants, no shoes.

Snow smiled, she was in a black dress and black boots. She was heading to the Crypt later on, after Vlad and Sierra had their alone time.

"I'll be in the car." Snow winked, took the keys from Vlad and headed to the car.

Sierra and Vlad were officially alone. The two stood in silence. Vlad was the first to break it. "Shall we sit down?"

"Sure." Sierra smiled.

Vlad led her to the lounge chairs. She sat down first, then Vlad. "So, we're alone." Vlad said.

"Yeah…" she nodded, she shivered, "So, I left my sweater in the car by accident. Could you go get it?"

Vlad smiled and kissed Sierra. "Sure. Be right back, love."

Sierra smiled and giggled when Vlad left. She took off her flip flops and walked by the poolside. She smiled slightly and knelt down, touching the water.

Something cold swept past her, as if a cold breeze swept in. Sierra furrowed her brow. "Hello?"

It swept past her again. She was getting uncomfortable. Where was Vlad? "H-Hello-"

A hand slapped over her mouth, cutting her off from what she was about to say.

**HAHAHAHA! :D Me and my pathetic cliffhangers! R&R for the next chapter! I hope to see a lot of reviews cuz of the epicness I left xD lol**


	13. Night Swimmers

**a/n: So…I left you in wonder last chapter.. Let us see what happens now. **

**Bella and Edward- JUST KIDDING XD **

Chapter Thirteen: Night Swimmers.

Three choices ran inside of Sierra's head. A: A rapist. B. A pedophile. Or C. A pedophile who happened to be a rapist, wait. Wasn't that the same thing?

Either way, she couldn't scream. What the _hell_ was taking Vlad so long? Sierra moved her hand up fast, moving the hand from her mouth. All fell back on her; the stranger pushed her into the pool.

Sierra screamed, where the _hell_ was that boy? The car was only 100 feet away! The stranger jumped in and put his hand to her mouth, "Shhh…" his low, yet teenager voice said.

Sierra whimpered, she saw who it was now. It was Joss. He smirked evilly, "I'm back, Sierra."

He took his hand off her mouth and walked toward her. Sierra back up into the pool wall. "No…No, Joss, please." She begged. "Just get out of here."

Joss chuckled and shook his head. He took a strand of Sierra's black hair and twirled it around his finger. "Not a chance."

Vlad's screamed rang out, Sierra gasped, "Vlad!-"

Joss placed his hand over her mouth, "You don't need Vlad, Sierra."

Sierra jerked her head to the side; Joss's hand fell off her mouth. "Vlad!" she shouted, and then she looked back to Joss. "I know you have something to do with this. Who doing that to Vlad?" she growled.

"Oohh." Joss chuckled, "Feisty." He smirked once more. He got closer to Sierra. "I like it."

"Get away from me, pervert." She tried to push him away, trying to show she wasn't afraid of him. Which she was off the scale scared.

Joss stayed where he was. "Calling me names now, are we?" he whispered into her ear.

Sierra closed her eyes and steadied out her breathing. When she gets scared, her breathing picks up, as if hyperventilating.

"No need to be scared," Joss said, he put his hand on her cheek and caressed her face. "It's just me, Joss."

Sierra tried to keep her breathing steady. "Get away from me." Her voice trembled.

"Shhh…" he soothed, like Vlad. Stalker…

He smiled and kissed her. Sierra had gotten furious. She pushed Joss away, "What the _hell_ were you doing?"

Joss smiled, "You know you liked it."

"Shut up." She growled. An idea sprung into Sierra's head, if Joss could do that again…

Joss smiled, "Whenever you shut me up." Ew…

Sierra bit her lip and finally steadied out her breathing. She opened her eyes. Joss smiled.

"There are those beautiful eyes." He said, caressing her face once again. "Face it, Sierra. You want to be with me. You don't want to be with Vlad."

Sierra faked a smile, "You're right." She tried to sound sexy, and it wasn't working. But Joss fell for it.

"I am?"

"Yeah, I want to be with you…Not Vlad." She said.

Vlad's cussing made its way to the pool. Sierra stopped. She turned to Joss, wrapped her arms around his neck and pretended like she was gonna kiss him.

When they were two inches from each other, Sierra punched Joss. "Stay away from me, pervert!" she said as she ran for the stairs at the corner of the pool.

Joss growled and ran after Sierra. He grabbed her from behind and dragged her back into the pool.

With Sierra screaming and kicking, Joss pushed her against the wall. "You asked for it." He growled and pushed her under water.

Bubbles came from her mouth; she was still screaming and kicking. She clawed at Joss's arm, blood slowly bled out. But he still kept her under.

Sierra looked up at Joss, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt like they were gonna burst. She closed her eyes, hearing Vlad scream her name this time.

She couldn't hold it, her lungs were _burning_. Joss finally let go. Sierra; being too weak to go up to the surface. She just stayed there.

Where was Joss?

* * *

><p>"Sierra! Sierra!" She heard Vlad's voice and him shaking her.<p>

Seeing that she wasn't responding, Vlad put his mouth to hers, and doing CPR on her.

She heard Snow crying. "Sierra, please! Wake up!"

Vlad pumped on her chest, and the water came out. Sierra opened her eyes, she saw Vlad and Snow. Vlad had a black eye, which was already healing. She started crying and held onto Vlad. Vlad and Snow both started crying.

Snow said, "No Crypt tonight for you, Sierra." Snow cried and laughed, relieved. She hugged Sierra.

Sierra let all the tears drop. She sobbed on a cough. Which made a funny noise.

"We should take you home." Snow whispered. She helped Sierra up.

Vlad took her phone and flip flops and threw the flip flops in the back seat and handed the phone to Sierra.

Snow got in the driver side and buckled up. Sierra got in the back, same with Vlad. Sierra leaned against Vlad. She checked her phone for a text message, sure enough she got one.

**I'll be back…watch it girl.**

Sierra let out a few tears and closed the phone, she asked Snow to roll down the window. She did, and Sierra threw her phone out of the window.

**yeah…sooo..yeahhhh xD R&R please!**


	14. Old Enemies, New Friends

**a/n: GAHH! D: I'm so so sorry that I didn't update! I've been…uh…busy. I've written some of it, but then forgot about it.. I'm sorry. :( **

Chapter Fourteen: Old Enemies, New Friends.

Vlad brushed his hair away from his eyes and walked from school, just him.

Sierra had a doctor's appointment to get to, Snow was sick, and so was Henry.

In the bushes, Vlad heard rustling. He slowed to a stop. "Who's there?"

A low chuckled emerged. "Vladimir Tod." He said.

Vlad turned around, "Who's there?" He called out more loudly.

Someone took a strong hold on Vlad's soft, black hair. He screamed out, "What the hell?" he shut his eyes quick in pain.

"Shut up, child." The low voice said. He turned to face Vlad, this time, Vlad saw his face.

"D'Ablo." Vlad gasped.

D'Ablo smirked, "So we meet again, child."

Vlad jerked out of D'Ablo's grip on his hair, he landed on his knees a few feet away. Vlad rubbed the back of his head. "What do you want?" he growled.

D'Ablo walked a circle around Vlad. "I heard you have a new friend." He chuckled darkly.

"So?"

D'Ablo stopped his circle. "Watch out for her." He warned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vlad snapped. "If you go after Sierra-"

"Ah," D'Ablo smiled, "Her name is Sierra."

Vlad put a hand over his mouth. Her name didn't mean to slip out.

"Well, I hope Sierra and I meet each other soon." D'Ablo's fangs slipped out.

Vlad growled, "Stay AWAY from her!"

"What about your little drudge friend? Stay away from her too? Or can I have my fill? Oh, what was her name? Winter? No. Rain. Nope…" he smirked slyly at Vlad, "Or is it Snow?"

Vlad stood across from D'Ablo and growled, his hands clenched in fists. "This is the last time I'm gonna say this, D'Ablo…Stay away from them!"

"Ah, but first, you said stay away from Sierra. Now you're protecting both?"

Vlad dropped his arms in confusion. "Wait…huh?"

D'Ablo chuckled, "Exactly."

"Exactly, what?"

He smirked.

"You're really confusing me!" Vlad said.

D'Ablo sighed, clearing done with confusing Vlad. He leaned in and took a hold of Vlad's shirt collar, "Either way, both of the girls will be dinner soon. I suggest you protect them better than you already are." He threw Vlad to the ground.

Vlad groaned and rolled to his side and got up. "They are protected!" Vlad said. "Like I said, if you go anywhere near them, you and I, we'll have problems."

"And since when did you establish that?"

"Just now!"

D'Ablo looked at Vlad, maybe thinking if he threw him too hard. "Hmmm…Very well then," D'Ablo slowly turned away from Vlad and began walking the other way.

Vlad watched after D'Ablo and picked up his backpack. He sighed and rubbed his back. One thing was for sure, D'Ablo could NOT get to Sierra and Snow.

**R&R please? I would appreciate it.**


	15. The Plan

**A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote, I'm sorry. But here ya go! I own nothing but the weird things I say.**

Chapter Fifteen: The Plan

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned. Snow and Sierra followed suit.

"Are you guys really that tired?" Vlad asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mhm…" Sierra mumbled, laying her head on the table and slowly closing her eyes.

"Wake up! If I can't sleep, neither can you." Snow said, lightly wacking Sierra on the top of the head.

"Well, I say, you can sleep too." Sierra pointed a finger at Snow, her head still on the table.

"You pick wise choices, my friend." Snow said, pushing her lunch forward and put a book to occupy that empty space.

While the two girls were sleeping, Vlad turned to Henry who was snagging some tacos from the girls' lunch trays. He laughed quietly and looked at Vlad, "What? Their asleep, not like they'll miss them."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Henry, yesterday, I ran into D'Ablo."

Henry dropped his grin, "Serious? What did he want?"

"He wanted to have lunch." His eyes moved to Sierra and Snow.

"Well give him lunch." Henry shrugged and took a loud bite of the taco.

"Henry!" Vlad said through clenched teeth. "He wanted to have Snow and Sierra for lunch!"

"Oh…That's bad."

"It's terrible!" Vlad said, opening his Twinkie wrapper and taking a bite.

Henry picked off some lettuce and looked at Vlad, "Then what are we going to do, man?"

"We have to keep Snow and Sierra away from D'Ablo. That's for sure." Vlad sighed.

"How are we going to do that? What if D'Ablo like…Sneaks into Sierra's yard, climbs up a tree, opens her window," All while saying this, Henry did the motions, he pretended Vlad was Sierra and continued, "Creeps into her room, she wakes up and is about to scream, and D'Ablo silenced her by biting into her and drinking up her blood."

Vlad's eye twitched.

"But good thing that's not in your head!" Henry said cheerfully and went back to his tacos.

"It never occurred to me…Until now!" Vlad said. "Now that that thought is in my head, how are we gonna stop D'Ablo if that actually happens?"

"I'm sorry." Henry apologized. He thought for a second, "Invite her to your house for a…Sleep over?" He suggested.

"And tell her mom what?" He mimicked talking to Sierra's mom and the conversation, "'Marie, can Sierra stay at my house?' 'No, I'm afraid you might rape attack her or something'" Vlad raised an eyebrow and lightly pursed his lips.

"Will her mom actually say that?"

"I don't know."

"What if she has a gun?" Henry's eyes widened.

"Why do you keep planting thoughts in my head?" Vlad asked Henry.

Henry shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well stop." Vlad said softly.

"Just have her say she's spending a night at Snow's. Then bring both of them to your house."

Vlad looked at Henry, "That is actually a good idea."

Henry smirked and snatched a taco from his tray. "I am good with ideas."

"Just this one idea," Vlad reassured him.

"Yeah…" Henry said before he chugged down his milk.

The bell rang, telling the teens that their time for talking and sleeping, in Snow and Sierra's case, was over. Vlad stood up and lightly shook Sierra awake.

"Five more freaking minutes," She mumbled.

Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sierra…If you wake up, I'll buy you a brownie,"

Sierra's head immediately shot up, "I'm up! Where's the brownie?"

Vlad chuckled and headed to the vending machine, he left Sierra, Henry and the sleeping Snow. Sierra shook Snow, "Wake up! It is time for…uh…your class!"

Snow flipped Sierra off and went back to sleep.

"Lady like." Sierra laughed, she shook Snow again, "I'll share my brownie with you." She sighed.

Snow peeked her head up, "How about you do my Spanish homework?"

"I don't have to share my brownie?"

"Nope,"

"Spanish homework it is." Sierra said; Snow slowly woke up.

Vlad came back with Sierra's brownie. She took it. "Thank you." Vlad said for her.

"Oh yeah, that you Vlad," She smiled.

Vlad playfully mimicked Sierra on the 'thank you'. Sierra mimicked back.

"We better get to class." Sierra said

Snow said, "Follow the leader." And she led the teens to their class. Sierra followed after her, then Vlad, then Henry.

Henry and Vlad stayed behind for a second, "So, that's a plan?"

"It's a plan. Now we just have to make sure its alright with the two." Vlad bit his lip, "Let's just hope they say yes, due to them now being stalked by a creepy vampire dude..."

***all characters somehow had a fight without me knowing, so they are all mad at me and are sitting in a corner playing Jacks by themselves. They would all like you to R&R, then they won't be mad at me. Please…Think of the children…If you do care, most won't…Please leave a review. For every review this gets, the author gets more happier. Please call 1-800- to place and order for your review. Many won't do this. But will you?***

**I found no point in that… o_o please R&R thought!**


	16. That Was Close

Chapter Sixteen: Party of Four.

**a/n: Well, here is a new chapter! :D Enjoy! R&R I need it**

"Wait-" Sierra cut herself off, "A sleepover…A your house?" she looked at Vlad doubtfully.

He nodded, "That is correct!" he added cheerfully

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Won't my mom say something?"

Vlad nodded, "So, Henry and I-"

She interrupted him, "Oh ho, you and Henry came up with the excuse?" she rested her chin on her palm, she smiled and amused smile, waiting to see what Henry and Vlad had come up with for the excuse.

"You go home like you regularly do, but Snow and I will go with you. When you two see your mom, Snow's gonna ask if you can sleep over at her house, and if your mom says okay, then you go pack while Snow and I wait for you. Any questions?"

Sierra nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Vlad grimaced and picked at the cover of his textbook. "When you were at a doctors appointment, I ran into a…uh, friend of mine."

Sierra shook her head slowly, mentally saying, 'get on with it.'

"Okay, I lied, he's not a friend. He's more like…like my enemy."

Sierra's eyes widened, "And?"

"And he said that…if I didn't protect you or Snow…Then he'd kill both of you." His lips formed into a concerned line.

Sierra sat back in her desk and sighed; she shook her head and looked down at her shoes.

"What's his name?"

"D'Ablo."

"What about my mom? What if he gets to my mom?" she asked; concern in her voice.

"Don't worry," Vlad placed his hand on Sierra's. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'll make sure he doesn't get to her, okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

Vlad offered a small smile, Sierra smiled slightly back at him.

The teacher cleared her throat, which was meant for Vlad and Sierra. "Catharine; switch spots with Sierra."

"What? Why? And my name is _not _'Catharine', it's Cat." Catharine protested.

Sierra looked over at Cat. She never really did notice her at all. Maybe it was because she hung out with Vlad, Snow and Henry too much.

Cat's style was much like Sierra's. She was average sized. She was wearing a 'Haters can go jump down a well' t-shirt, white skinny jeans and purple converse shoes.

"Just switch her."

"Why?" Cat challenged. She raised a very sharp eyebrow, her arms crossed.

The teacher gave up. "Detention, Catharine."

"Whatever." Cat said, and she moved her blond hair away.

Sierra looked at Vlad; she said mentally, 'That was close'. Vlad nodded in agreement.

**Short chapter, sorry, Loves! D; I'm a disappointment to all. But hey, you got a chapter, didn't you? (: **


	17. Party of Four

**a/n: soooooooo…I just now got this idea when I slipped on some mud ._. Enjoy. I do NOT own ANYTHING :D **

**Chapter seventeen: Party of Four. **

After Sierra opened the door to her house, she yelled, "Mom! Vlad, Snow and Henry are here!"

Her mom emerged from the kitchen, a smile on her face.  
>"Who's at the door?" a voice called from the kitchen, Sierra took a deep breath and took Vlad and Snow's hand.<p>

"Come on, Henry." She mumbled under her breath. "NO ONE!" she yelled back.

Her Dad's friend peeked his head out from the doorway of the kitchen. "Keep the door open!" he said

"Shut up! You're not my dad!" she growled and pushed Vlad, Snow and Henry through the door. Then she slammed her door and slid down the door slowly. "I hate him so much…" her voice trembled.

Snow slowly knelt down next to her. "What happened?"

"I just don't like him..." she said. "He was never a good friend to my dad…" she explained.

Vlad sat down next to Sierra. "Why don't you just tell your mom you're staying at Snow's, then we can talk about it."

Sierra nodded and stood up. Then she heard a knock. "Who is it?" she said.

"Your mom," she said "You got a call."

Sierra slowly opened the door and took the phone from her mom, "Hello?" she answered. There was a pause and she smiled sadly, "Okay, thank you." Then she hung up.

"What's the matter?" Henry, who had made himself comfortable on her bed, asked.

Sierra shook her head and said, "A job I applied for. I'm not what their looking for."

Vlad wrapped his arms around her, "Its okay, Sierra. You'll find another job." He offered a smile.

Sierra smiled back slightly, "Oh! I have to ask my mom about the me staying at Snow's plan thing…whatever it is."

Vlad released her and let Sierra walk down to the kitchen, Snow offered, "I'll go with you." She smiled.

Sierra smiled, "Let's go." The two descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Mom," Sierra asked slowly, her mom looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I stay over at Snow's tonight?" she bit her bottom lip slightly, hoping her mother would let her.

"Of course, be sure to bring your cell phone and call every hour."

"Mom," she said, "I'm in High school."

"Fine," her mom smiled, "Every two hours."

Sierra rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, thanks mom."

"Thanks, Ms. Crawford." Snow thanked Sierra's mom and smiled.

"No problem, Honey. And please, call me Marie." Marie smiled.

Snow smiled and nodded, "Come on, Sierra. Lets get you packed." She took a hold of Sierra's wrist and led her up to her room.

Vlad was the first to ask, "Well?"

"She said yes, but Sierra has to call her mom every two hours." Snow said.

"Okay, Sierra. Get your clothes ready and we'll leave." Vlad said and motioned to her dresser.

Sierra went over to her bed, to where Henry was fast asleep. She looked at Vlad and Snow, wonder in her eyes. "What's wrong with him?" she mouthed.

They both shrugged, Sierra went to her dresser and took her clothes and put them in a bag. She picked up her cell phone and nodded, "Let's go."

Vlad slapped Henry, who yelped, on the back. "Get up, we're leaving."

Henry slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Gve meh a fw mnts."

Sierra slid open the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a candy bar, "Here." She handed it to Henry, who woke up almost immediately.

Henry greedily ripped it open and ate it.

Snow led the three down the stairs; Sierra bid a good bye to her mom. Henry all but munched away on the candy bar.

When the four were all outside, Vlad knelt down and took a rose from the rose bush, he carefully pressed the tip of the thorn to the pad of his finger until it bled, and then he carefully drew the symbol that was on his wrist on the front door on Sierra's house.

It sizzled for a moment, and then it was gone. "There," Vlad said, standing up. "Your mom is safe from D'Ablo."

Sierra pursed her lips and nodded, Vlad started walking in the direction of his house, Sierra and Snow talked mostly on the way there.

Once they arrived to Vlad's house, Vlad called out, "Nelly! I'm back!"

There was no response, so Vlad said, "Oh, she must be working." He shrugged and took Sierra's bag of clothes and took it up to his room. Once he came back down, he said. "Okay, Sierra can take my bed, Snow is gonna take the mattress that's under my bed, I'll be on the floor and Henry has the kitchen with Amenti."

"Dude, WHAT?" Henry fussed.

"I'm kidding, you're on the floor." Vlad smirked deviously.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, man." and plopped down on the couch.

"Well," Snow said, she shrugged slightly, "A party of four." She sat down on Henry, who groaned. "Shut up." She hit his head lightly, "I'm not that heavy."

**a/n: okkkkaaayyyy. I spent a LOT of time thinking of a last name for Sierra and her mom. I seriously spent ten minutes thinking of one. xD but yeah. And give me feed back. D'Ablo's coming, but who should accompany him? Jasik? Ignatius? Joss? o: Name someone who you think should accompany D'Ablo. Thanks**


	18. Abrupt Entertainment

**a/n: Soooooooooooooooo…I figured this out :D Just read to find out. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Abrupt Entertainment. **

Sierra lay on the couch, upside down. Vlad was sitting on the coffee table. Snow was curled up on the floor, sleeping. And Henry was in the kitchen, finding something to fix his hunger.

"Nuffing en here, Vad." Henry yelled, he emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Hmm, sure." Vlad said, moving his long, black bangs from his eyes.

"What time is it?" Sierra asked, slowly sitting up from the couch.

Vlad checked the time on the wall. "Um…8:30."

"I'm gonna go call my mom so she doesn't freak…" She smoothed out her jeans, shirt and hair. After that, she slowly walked up the stairs, walked into Vlad's room and closed the door.

Vlad turned to Henry, "Think she's tired?"

Henry swallowed the bite of his sandwich, "Probably worried about her mom."

"Well, D'Ablo can't get to her." Vlad said. "I secured the place."

Sierra slowly sat on Vlad's bed and took her phone out of her backpack. She dialed her house number slowly and placed it to her ear.

One ring, then two. It stopped abruptly, her mom picked up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Mom, it's me. Sierra." she cleared her throat, suddenly getting a strange feeling. She got up and opened Vlad's door, "Um…Yeah. There, I called."

"Okay, sweetheart." Her mom answered back. "Are you having fun?"

Sierra paused for a moment, forgetting about that. "Um…Yeah. Suuure." She carried on the 'sure' for a while.

"Well, remember, call at ten, you know, if you're still up."

"Yeah…Yeah, I'll call at ten…" her eyes moved to the window. Did something move? No, she was just imagining it. "Uh, mom? I gotta go. Snow wants me." She lied.

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Sierra said in a hurried manner. Then she hung up her phone.

Sierra wrapped her arms around her self, walking to the window. She knew it was stupid to go near something that was suspicious, but curiosity catches up to you.

Vlad continued his conversation with Henry, "The only reason I'm bad at video games is because-"

"HA! You don't have an answer!" Henry smirked.

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer." Vlad looked at Henry, an innocent look in his eyes.

She slowly approached the window, feeling a cold breeze. One thing was for sure, that caught her off guard.

Sierra's scream made it down the stairs, enough to wake Snow up.

"Where's Sierra?" Snow said frantically.

"I thought you were…" Henry started.

"I live with my drunken ass dad. I'm a light sleeper." She said, getting up.

Vlad sprang up and ran to the stairs.

Sierra attempted to run out of the room, but someone painfully caught her by the arm. She let out a sharp cry of pain. The figure that was holding Sierra by the arm; slowly eased her to the floor. Her arm behind her back painfully.

Two figures emerged from Vlad's room. His eyes went wide, "D'Ablo." He whispered fiercely. Then he turned his attention to the other one. "Jasik?"

Sierra struggled against Jasik; a whimper surpassed her lips as she attempted to get out of Jasik's strong grasp.

Snow walked up behind Vlad, Henry then joined them.

With lighting fast speed, D'Ablo was already down the stairs, he had Snow pinned against the wall, a dagger to her throat. Snow had absolutely no fear in her eyes.

Vlad looked from Sierra to Snow.

"Now, Vladimir. Which would you suffer the loss of? Ms. Snow? Or Ms. Sierra?"

Sierra let out a few tears of pain, Jasik had seen the tears and pushed her arm forward, and making it hurt more.

Snow looked at Vlad. She mouthed, "Save Sierra." Vlad nodded solemnly.

"Sierra. Let her go. Now." He growled on the last word.

D'Ablo let go of his hold on Snow. Vlad looked at him confused.  
>"I said, let Sierra go."<p>

D'Ablo smirked slightly, then looked up to Jasik. He nodded.

"Get up." Jasik said to Sierra, loosening his hold on Sierra's arm. She slowly got up.

Her eyes were filled with fear, Sierra looked at Vlad. She mouthed, "Help."

Jasik jerked her up, another cry of pain escaped.

"Quit hurting her!" Vlad cried out. He began to run up the stairs to Sierra, but Henry held him back.

"Dude, I know you love Sierra…But don't. They might kill her." Henry whispered to Vlad.

Vlad pressed his lips together and jerked his arm away from Henry. He stood where he was.

Could this be long enough? Vlad sprang at Jasik, his fangs bared. Both fell to the ground, Jasik accidently let go of his hold on Sierra.

She ran down the stairs into Henry and Snow's arms. Snow brushed out Sierra's hair while she was crying. Henry looked at Sierra's arm, to see if it was broken in anyway.

Suddenly, a set of hands grabbed Sierra's waist and pulled her toward him. She screamed and tried to grab onto Henry or Snow.

He pulled her toward the door, only when Sierra looked at him, she knew it was D'Ablo.

"No!" She screeched, Sierra started thrashing in D'Ablo's arms. "Let go!" she screamed once again. "Snow! Henry! Vlad!" D'Ablo placed a gloved hand over her mouth, attempting to silence her, but it only made her screaming muffled.

"Jasik!" D'Ablo yelled. Jasik ran down the stairs to his 'master'. The two escaped through the door, with Sierra. Jasik slammed it shut.

All you could hear was Sierra's helpless screaming and the sound of her nails scratching against the door, then silence.

Vlad fled down the stairs and opened the door, it was dark. Silent. As if nothing ever happened.

**Soooooo…did ya like it? :D It's a very odd chapter…But yeah. R&R! Oh, and if you got where I got the "Which would you suffer the loss of?" line…Then you. Are. Awesome o_o Well, I got it from Kingdom Hearts, I'm into it extremely badly…So I almost put, "Which would you rather suffer the loss of? Some make-believe friendship? Or a real one?" I am…awesome ;D**


	19. Love Conquers All, Right?

**A/n: So…New chapter . . . I was on a very nice sugar high! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter Nineteen: Love Conquers All…Right?**

Vlad's hands started to shake. He slammed the front door closed and let out a furious scream. He paced around the room, all while his fists were shaking. He picked up a couple of magazines and threw them.

Vlad finally collapsed to the ground, shaking and crying. Henry approached him cautiously. "Vlad…we'll find her. Don't worry."

Snow slowly put an arm around him. "We will, Vlad. We will."

"What if they kill her before we even get there?" He questioned, wiping his eyes.

"Don't think about that, Vlad." Snow comforted him, "We'll find Sierra. Where do you think they took her?"

"Stokerton at best," Henry answered for Vlad.

Vlad sniffled and stood up. "We need a way to get there."

"I can drive!" Henry said cheerfully.

Snow and Vlad both looked at Henry, slight terror in their eyes.

"Um…" Snow started. "We're only fifteen…You can't drive. _I_ can't drive. Vlad can't drive. Neither for us can drive." She clarified

"Come on! I'm a good driver!" Henry whined. He stuck out his lip in a puppy dog gesture. "Pwease!" He batted his eyes.

"Fine." Vlad mumbled.

"Yay!"

"Don't celebrate." Snow said.

Vlad ran up stairs and grabbed his backpack. "How long do you think we'll be gone?" He yelled from his room.

Snow came up, "Um…A few hours? A year?"

"Take Sierra's phone…Remember? She's suppose to call her mom every two hours." Henry came up and started looking in his backpack.

Vlad zipped his backpack closed and grabbed Sierra's phone and gave it to Snow.

"Wait!" Snow said, "Who's car are we gonna use?"

Henry pursed his lips, "Greg's."

Vlad's eyes widened. "I'd like to see where this will go."

"Don't worry," Henry said, leading them out of Vlad's bedroom and out of the house.

After a long walk, (Not really long, just maybe a few blocks) the three arrived at Henry's. Henry told Snow and Vlad to wait while he got the keys.

Snow made herself comfortable on the lawn, Vlad took a deep breath and released it slowly

"We'll find her, Vlad." Snow said softly.

Vlad nodded, not believing the words. After a while, Henry slowly closed the front door and unlocked the car. He slid into the driver seat and motioned Snow and Vlad to get in. Vlad got passenger, and Snow got back.

"Better buckle up; or we're not gonna make it out alive…" Snow mumbled.

Henry started the car, and Vlad cringed. He slowly backed out of the drive way and started driving.  
>Snow and Vlad both said a silent prayer, a prayer to Henry, to make sure he didn't forget where the brake was…<p>

* * *

><p>Sierra fidgeted in the back seat, her wrists were behind her back, tightly bound together by a piece of rope. She stopped crying after ten minutes. Time to be brave.<p>

That D'Ablo guy was driving, and that one Jasik guy was in the passenger seat. Jasik looked in the back at Sierra and chuckled, he stroked her cheek and Sierra jerked away from him.

The car came to a stop and D'Ablo got out, he mumbled something to Jasik, but Sierra didn't catch it. Her door opened and D'Ablo yanked her out. She yelped slightly.

D'Ablo clutched her jaw tightly and hissed into her ear, "If you scream or try to fight. I'll kill you, and I won't hesitate. I have a dagger, right here, in my pocket, and I'll use it on you. Got it?"

Sierra nodded and D'Ablo released her jaw. Both Jasik and D'Ablo had a strong hold of each of her arms. D'Ablo had her right arm, Jasik had her left. They led her into a building. They stopped for a minute, D'Ablo was talking to someone, a woman. Probably his girlfriend, well, nevermind. Not his girlfriend.

They sat down for a second and then the woman said, "You may enter." D'Ablo thanked her, and so did Jasik.

She kept her head down while she was led into a room. She heard chatter, then it went silence. She slowly looked up, and saw about eight grown ups. One of them being…Mr. Otis? Her English teacher? What was he doing in here?

D'Ablo threw her to the ground, where Sierra got some mean carpet burn. She bit her lip to hold in a small cry.

"Status…" D'Ablo said.

A woman said, "Torn skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, converse, dark, smudged make up…"

A man cut in, "Cut the ropes please."

Jasik walked up to Sierra and cut the ropes that bound her wrists together. She let out a sigh of relief.

The man took her hand, studying her finger nails, "Long, painted finger nails."

Then Mr. Otis said, "Most likely an outcast, sir."

"Is she worth the meal?" D'Ablo questioned.

A woman bent down to Sierra and helped her sit up. The woman clutched Sierra's jaw softly and inspected her face. "She would be very delectable." She smiled slyly; a hint of a fang was within that smile.

She let go of Sierra and sat back down. It hit Sierra. All of them in here were vampires. She better not run, or else she'd be toast.

"Hold her off in the stockade." Mr. Otis said, dismissing her.

Jasik took a hold of Sierra's hair, which caused a small squeak to escape from her, and led her to a small room down the hall, sheesh, doesn't ANYONE clean the hallways? He threw her in there and locked the door.

Sierra fell onto some hay, was this room meant for livestock? Or humans?

She lay in the hay and grabbed some in her fist, she didn't want to start again, but she began to sob softly.

* * *

><p>Snow looked at the time. "Oh crap! Is that really the time?"<p>

Vlad nodded, "Yeah."

"Sierra has to call her mom." Snow said

Henry answered, "Yeah, so?"

Snow raised a sharp eyebrow and was getting ready to punch Henry. "Who isn't here?" Snow said

Henry paused, "Ohhh…" realization was in his tone.

"Yeahhhh…" Snow said, her tone the same as Henry's. She rolled her eyes and dialed her mom's number. It rung a few times, then Sierra's mom picked up.  
>"Hello?"<p>

Snow's eyes went wide, what the hell was she doing? She tried her best Sierra impression; she raised her voice high, "Mom?"

"Yes, Sierra?"

"I, uh, called."

"Okay. Remember, every two hours."

"Mhm."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Then she hung up. "Short and sweet." She smiled.

"Um…Vlad?" Henry said, gulping.

"What?"

"Cops." He trembled out.

Vlad looked behind him and cussed under his breath. "Um…Step on it! If we get caught…Just pretend that we're running away from home…?" he questioned himself on the last one.

"Ugh…I'll hate you later…" Henry said and stepped on the gas pedal.

All three teens heard the police sirens go off. Snow looked behind and saw the lights flashing, "Is this even a good idea?" she asked.

Henry snorted, "Of course not."

"If we die…Blame Henry." Vlad said.

Henry looked at Vlad and hit him, "Dude! You're the one that told me to step on it!"

"You shouldn't listen to me then." Vlad said. "Now drive!"

"Pushy…" Henry whispered.

* * *

><p>Sierra sat in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hands were shaking, her shirt was splattered with blood, and her dark hair was disheveled.<p>

One of her shoes was missing. Sierra kept a hand to her neck where most of the vampires had snacked on her.

She heard the door open with a squeak. She quickly looked up to find Otis. Her eyes filled with terror. "Please…Don't." she whispered, her voice raspy.

Otis closed the door and approached Sierra slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you…" he placed a hand on her knee.

She flinched when Otis's hand touched her knee, as if she was afraid he was going to hurt her.

"I promise…I won't hurt you." He held up his pinky, for a…pinky promise?

Sierra lifted up her pinky, her hand was shaky, so her pinky was shaky, but she locked it with Otis's. Otis smiled and said, "Can you walk?"

Sierra shrugged, Otis held out his hand so Sierra could take it. She put her hand in his and lifted herself up. After taking one step, Sierra collapsed, Otis caught her before she fully fell to the ground.

"Okay…So, walking is out of the question." Otis said quietly. He pressed his lips together and picked Sierra up bridal style. She hung onto Otis by his shoulders.

Otis looked down both ends of the hallways and took off. Otis sat Sierra down in a closet. "I'll be right back." He said and shut the door. Leaving Sierra in the darkness.

Her heavy breathing filled the closet. Soon, the closet was filled with light. Sierra shielded her eyes and looked away.

"Come on." It was Otis's voice. He picked her up again and took off down the hall.

Soon, they were close to the exit. "We're almost there, Sierra." Otis said. She nodded.

Before Otis opened the door, D'Ablo stepped into view. "Going somewhere?" he smirked.

Sierra whimpered and looked away.

"D'Ablo." Otis said grimly.

"You can not take the girl." D'Ablo chuckled darkly. Making his way toward the two.  
>Otis backed up and bumped into Jasik. He silently cussed under his breath. No way were they gonna escape.<p>

"Jasik." D'Ablo nodded toward Sierra.

Her eyes went wide, Otis whispered into Sierra's ear. "I think you can run…I'm gonna put you down…and then you run. Okay?" She nodded.

Otis carefully put Sierra down, "When I say now…You run. Okay?" she nodded once again.

They stood there for a while, and then Otis shouted, "NOW!"

Sierra took off clumsily at first, but then she got off to a good speed. She looked behind, Jasik was following her. She quickened her pace, but her clumsy legs tripped over her own feet.

Jasik stopped running and started walking toward her, chuckling. "Oh, Sierra…If only you hadn't of escaped."

Sierra's breathing picked up and she closed her eyes. Jasik picked her up and started carrying her toward the stockade again. At one point, they passed D'Ablo and Otis. D'Ablo was standing over Otis's unconscious body.

She caught sight of that and started to scream. Jasik placed his hand over her eyes and continued to walk.

He opened the door to the stockade and put Sierra down. He walked in with her. "I never could resist your blood." He said with a silent smirk.

Sierra backed up to a wall and swallowed hard. "Please…No." she said.

"Oh, but yes. I can…and will." He said, making his way toward her.

"No." she said, trembling and sinking down to the ground.

Jasik smiled and his fangs protruded. He bent down and moved her hair away from her neck smoothly and gently. Noticing her shaking and scared, Jasik took a firm, but gentle hold of her jaw and kissed her cheek lightly, "_Chut maintenant__, petite fille_," **Hush now, little girl**, he said softly. He knows French? Wow...He took a firm hold of her shoulders and ran his fingers over her smooth neck.

"Stop!" she said, fearful.

Jasik bit into her neck. Sierra let out a loud, screechy, and painful gasp.

Her tears fell fast, and her chocked sobs came out in a medium volume. After his fill, Jasik lay her down on the hay. He left and closed the door shut behind him.  
>Sierra lay there, her tears were dried; she had dried blood on her neck and shirt. Her breathing came out in jagged breaths. She whispered out a few words, "End me now…"<p>

**Me: Well…That should be enough writing…For the five years TwT**

**Sierra: No? You need to continue. Need I remind you of how many people like it? Internet wise and friend wise?**

**Me: No… T.T**

**Vlad: You have a lot of people saying that they like what you write. So continue. Or I'll bite you.**

**Sierra: Vlad, don't offer that, or else she'll enjoy it.**

**Me: *smiles***

**Henry: Write more or else I'll kiss you.**

**Me: *giggles***

**Henry: don't tell me…She's gonna enjoy that too…**

**Sierra: Yep.**

**Snow: I got it…Keep writing, or I'll take your Facebook privileges away!**

**Me: T.T Why must you be so cruel? Okay, okay! I'll write. Just…Just don't take my baby away from me.  
>Everyone: o.o<strong>

**Me: I love Facebook, alright?  
>Vlad: That's unhealthy.<br>Me: SHUT UP!**

**a/n: Okay…I was pretty happy with that chapter. It took me a while to figure out where to put stuff, but I got it. (: Rate and review. plus, without the lil conversation with me and the characters, the wrod count is 2, 073. WOW :o I edited it...so...Yeah the other one had careless mistakes**


	20. Chapter 20 Chapter Name in the chapter

**a/n: Well, enjoy(:  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty: The Tears That Stain My Cheeks Must Make Me Look Weak. **

Who knows how long those teens were on the run from the cops. But it was a very entertaining chase. During the chase, Henry actually poked his head out of the window and maniacally laughed, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPERS!"

It was a wonder that they haven't crashed yet.

Vlad looked anxiously for the building in Stokerton, once he spotted it, he told Henry to turn, but Henry refused and said, "But, Dude! Can't we like, go a few more miles?"

Vlad slapped him across the face and yelled, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Henry blinked a few times and looked at Vlad, "DUDE! Why did you hit me?"

"You were being an idiot, as usual," Snow said, "Now turn before we miss the turn!"

Henry took a sharp turn to the left, instantly confusing the cops for a few seconds. "Take off your seatbelts and get ready to run!" Henry said as he came to an abrupt stop.

Snow quickly sprinted out of the car, and so did Vlad. "Wait!" Vlad said, grabbing a hold of Snow's wrists before she ran into the building, "We have to wait for our idiot driver."

Snow sighed and waited, it only took a few seconds for Henry to join them, but it felt like _forever_. "Can we go in now?" Snow said impatiently.

"Yeah," Vlad said, going first. He pushed the doors open and instantly smelt a mixture of cinnamon and stale smell, but it also smelt like blood. He approached the front desk, "Um, excuse me?" he asked the woman.

The woman looked up at him with a pleasant smile, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Have you seen a girl about…this tall?" He measured against his shoulders, about the height Sierra was to Vlad.

"Yes I have." She said, "She was here with her father, I believe."

All three of their heads shot up, "Father?" they said in unison.

Confusion overcame Vlad, "T-that wasn't her father!" he put his hand over his mouth. "Do you know where they went?" he asked.

"Down the hall and take a right." She instructed. "Is she your sister?"

Vlad began walking, but stopped and looked at the woman, "She's my girlfriend." and continued walking in the direction.

They came to a door; Vlad looked at Henry and Snow. He wet his lips and turned the knob, it was open…and dark.

Vlad looked behind him, to make sure no one was there. When he turned around, he might as well just have a heart attack.

D'Ablo was standing there, a sinister grin on his face, "Ah, young Vladimir. I expect you are here to rescue your darling little friend." He raised a sharp eyebrow.

Vlad wet his lips and growled, "Yes, I am."

D'Ablo led them further into the room, Vlad, Henry and Snow keeping their guard up.

"Your little friend is quite amusing, dear Vladimir." D'Ablo stated.

"What have you been doing to her?" Vlad growled.

D'Ablo fished around in his pocket for a second, and then he pulled out a tape recorder. He pressed play.

In the beginning, there was static, but then someone speaking became clear. It was Jasik and some other people. They were talking about nothing that had to be mentioned in this fanfic.

After awhile, Sierra was screaming, and then it slowly died down to her little choked sobs.

D'Ablo smiled, "Quite fun, actually."

Vlad balled up his fists and ran at his enemy. D'Ablo stopped Vlad's flying fist with no problem. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Snow and Henry looked at each other with concerned looks. D'Ablo smirked and Vlad and pushed him back. Vlad tried to catch himself, but failed. He fell onto the ground and growled. Getting up off the ground, Vlad dusted himself off.

Did Vlad ever listen? Nope. He ran at D'Ablo again, this time, D'Ablo caught Vlad by his neck. Vlad clawed at D'Ablo's wrist and arm. The two looked at each other for awhile, then D'Ablo dropped Vlad, who started coughing and gasping for air.

D'Ablo slowly made his way to Henry and Snow. Henry moved in front of Snow, protecting her. He chuckled and pushed Henry aside. Henry fell right next to the coughing Vlad.  
>Snow backed up into a wall, D'Ablo grabbed his dagger, in an instant, Snow's eyes went as wide as dishes.<br>"How much do you care for Sierra?" he whispered to her.  
>Snow gulped, "A lot. She's my friend."<p>

"Ahh," D'Ablo said, "But you hated her in the beginning, did you not?"

Snow looked away, her eyes looked like she was gonna cry. "Yes, I did. But she's my friend."

D'Ablo ran the tip of his dagger down Snow's cheek, and a lazy blood line was drawn down her cheek. She winced in pain.

Vlad cut in, "Just…Give us Sierra!"  
>D'Ablo chuckled, "If it is the girl you truly wish to see," he looked over in the corner; Jasik was standing there, his arms crossed. Gosh, he was so quiet they never heard him "Fetch the girl."<p>

Snow made her way to Vlad and Henry with no trouble.  
>Jasik walked back into the room with Sierra. She looked…broken. There was a blindfold over her eyes; her steps into the room where disoriented and clumsy. Blood was on her t-shirt and one of her shoes was missing.<br>There was something different about her.

Jasik sat Sierra down on a chair, her head dangled. Vlad approached her slowly and knelt down. He slowly undid the blindfold and tilted her head up.

"I'll give you an unneeded moment," D'Ablo said and walked out the door, Jasik in tow behind him.  
>The closed and Vlad slowly eased Sierra down to the ground, "Henry? You got water in your backpack?" he whispered.<p>

Henry slowly crawled to his backpack and took out a water bottle, he handed it to Snow to give it to Vlad.

Vlad took the water and moved his sweater sleeve over his hand and poured a little bit of water on the palm of his hand. He slowly wiped the blood away from her neck. "Wake up." He mumbled.

Snow chuckled lightly, "Hey, try kissing her. Y'know? Like Snow White."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her, "Um…"

"Or you can sing to her…" Snow said, and dragged it on for a few seconds, "Like that mermaid chick."  
>Henry let out a small chuckle, "Just kiss her, no one wants to hear you sing."<p>

Vlad made a mental note to kill Henry later, cuz Vlad was one _Hell_ of a good singer. Well, from Nelly's words. She was Nelly, Vlad's guardian. Dammit! Nelly was just saying that!

But whatever, Vlad shook it off.

Vlad wet his lips and leaned down so his lips met hers. He slipped his hand into hers. After a few seconds, she squeezed his hand very, _very_, lightly. Vlad pulled away.

Sierra squeezed her eyes lightly and slowly opened them. This confused Vlad a lot.  
>Why was her eyes dark red?<p>

**a/n: yes…Yes it happened…She's a zombie ._. And…Death threats? YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU? ^w^ lol You know who you are ;D lol so, I do plan to continue this for awhile. But I might update a bit slower, school started…and yeah! :D I didn't think this chapter was that entertaining. Its okay if you tell me it wasn't. Ima big girl :P (maybe lol)**


	21. Information Concerning

Hey guys, its me, Sierra.

Some things to clear up right now...My computer crashed and I didn't save Is This How My Life Is Gonna Be?  T.T I won't be able to write til I at least get a new computer... :/ I'm sorry... So...yeah..


	22. Anger, Rage & The Truth

**a/n: I remember some of what I wrote...Kinda..But yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter! When you get Pocky, Mountain Dew, and some Thai food...You get a chapter :D**

Chapter 21: Anger, Rage, and the Truth

Sierra POV

They found me. They actually found me. After the torture and pain I went through. I looked up at Vlad , my eyes burning with tears and the new life I had.  
>The life of a vampire.<br>I never asked to be a vampire. Yes, I wanted to be stronger, but I didn't want to be vampire strong.  
>"Talk to me." Vlad whispered.<br>What the hell was I suppose to say? I struggled with my words, "W-water." I settled on.

Normal POV

Vlad helped Sierra sit up. He placed the water bottle to her lips. When Sierra first drank it, she started choking. Going hours without something to drink, especially in Sierra's case, being tortured and screaming, isn't good.  
>After she stopped coughing, Sierra drank more water.<br>"Sierra?" Vlad said.  
>"I'm a monster." she whispered back.<br>"What? Why would you say something like that?"  
>"Because I am..."<br>"No, no your not..." Vlad said, he tried to put a smile on his face, but it didn't work.  
>Sierra stayed quiet for some time, then she lashed out, "Don't you get it? I'M A VAMPIRE!" after Sierra said that, Vlad noticed a pair of sharp fangs on her canines. "Everywhere I am...I smell blood. Sweet, sweet blood." her bangs fell over her face, making it impossible to see her face. But, Vlad bet his whole $5 that Sierra's expression was anger.<br>"Vampire?" Henry said. Neither he or Snow had said anything since.  
>"I smell your blood, Henry...It smells sweet." A smirk painted itself on Sierra's lips. She looked up slightly and lunged at Henry, who screeched and ran to a corner. But Sierra took a hold of him.<br>She took a firm hold of his shoulders and whispered in a trembling tone, "I'm sorry, Henry..." she opened her mouth and bit into Henry, drinking down greedy mouthfuls of blood.  
>Henry tried to push Sierra off him, but to no avail.<br>Snow looked at Vlad, "What do we do?"  
>Vlad bit his bottom lip and looked at his best friend who's eyes were closing too soon. "Follow me." he said. He came up behind Sierra and grabbed her arms and yanked her away. Her mouth had blood dripping down in a hurried way.<br>To Vlad, Sierra's strength had increased by a lot. She struggled and struggled against Vlad's hold. "Let me go!" she screamed.  
>"I'm sorry, Sierra." Vlad bit his lip. If she's not gonna settle down for a while. They're gonna have to subdue her. "Snow." Vlad said, his eyes tearing up. "Look in Henry's backpack...I smelt garlic in there. Find it."<br>Snow nodded and looked inside Henry's backpack. She had to go through some zippers and pockets, but she found it in a Ziplock bag. "Okay, I found it."  
>"When I say go, hold it up to Sierra's nose. It'll knock her out for awhile." he said quietly. Vlad took in a deep breath and held onto the struggling Sierra. "Go," he said, his eyes shut tight.<br>Snow placed the garlic under Sierra's nose, as soon as Sierra took a smell, she started to choke. Her strength started to weaken, and soon, her eyes were closing.  
>Vlad slowly opened his eyes, Snow ran and put the garlic back into Henry's backpack. She rushed back to Vlad and Sierra.<br>"I'm sorry, Sierra...I had too."  
>"I...Told...You...I was a...Monster." she replied, her tone raspy. Her eyes closed.<br>"What if she's crazy when she wakes back up?" Snow asked, moving the hair away from Sierra's face.  
>Vlad pondered and looked around the room. He spied Henry's shoes. "Henry'll wake up in about fifteen minutes. Give me his shoe laces." Vlad put down Sierra and helped Snow untie Henry's shoe laces.<br>"Can you sit her on the chair?" Vlad asked Snow.  
>"Yeah. Is she heavy?"<br>"Nice question to ask." Vlad smirked slightly at her.  
>"Sorry, just curious. As usual." Snow replied. She picked Sierra up under her arms and dragged her body to the chair.<br>"Dude...Why the hell do I have a headache?" Henry said, a slight slur to his words, making it sound like, "duufffee...Why teh hell do I have a heaadache?"  
>"We'll explain later." Vlad said, taking Sierra's wrist and tying them behind her back and on the chair.<br>"Dude, were did ya get the rope?" Henry questioned.  
>Vlad walked by Henry with the other shoe string in his hand. He threw it at Henry, "From you. Thanks man."<br>"Dude! You did not!" Henry said, surprised.  
>"I did so." Vlad nodded.<br>Snow looked at Sierra's neck, "Looks like they bit her deep. I mean, come on, look at these bites."  
>Henry and Vlad both walked over and looked at Sierra's neck. "If she wasn't a vampire, she would've died." Henry stated.<br>The Three teens were startled by a noise by the door. They looked at each other, than back at the door.  
>Otis Otis made his way in quickly. He took one look at Sierra and said, "Oh my."<br>"We..Kinda had to." Vlad said.  
>"Why so?"<br>"Cuz that crazy girl attacked me! See! Look at the bite!" Henry showed the fangs mark Sierra had given him, to Otis.  
>"I don't need to see...I believe you, Henry." he said.<br>Otis bent down across from Sierra, who slowly looked up, her hair in her face again.  
>"I'm sorry, Sierra." Vlad said.<br>"I don't want to be a monster," Sierra said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Change me back!" She sobbed.  
>Otis grimaced. "I don't know if I can, Sierra."<br>"PLEASE!" She sobbed. She yanked at the shoe lace and stopped. "I don't want to be a monster."  
>Otis looked down, "I remember reading something about changing a vampire back into a mortal, but..." Otis trailed off.<br>"But what?" Sierra whispered, her head down.  
>"You would have to lose your memory." He grimaced.<p>

**BOOM! A chapter! :D like it? love it? hate it? R&R? :D **


	23. Thoughts in the Dark

**a/n: Alrightttttyyyy! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! :D**

**Before I start, I want you all to know that I am really happy with how this story is coming out! I was thinking, after this story is finished, that I would make a story that follows Snow. Whatcha think?:D  
>I OWN NOTHING!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Thoughts in the Dark<p>

Vlad slowly walked over to Sierra and untied her hands. She didn't react for awhile, she kept her hands behind her back. After a few minutes she slowly pulled her hands forward, and put them to her face. Sierra's shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hands.

This didn't seem right. She wanted to be stronger, and she got turned into a vampire. Now she doesn't want the life of a vampire, she just wanted her old life back. Now, in order for her to get her life back, she would have to lose her memory.

Everyone in the room stayed quiet, but the quiet was interrupted occasionally by Sierra's sobbing. Finally, she sniffled her last sniffle and dried her last tear that ran down her cheek. "What do I have to do?"

Vlad, Henry, and Snow gasped at the decision Sierra made. Were they hearing her right?

"In order for you to gain your mortal life back, you would have to murder Jasik. Then, once he's dead, you would have to drink his blood." Otis explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"When Jasik was drinking your blood and turning you into a vampire, he was also taking your soul away from you. Thus, when you drink his blood, your soul will enter back into your body. When you're getting your soul back, remember that when your drinking the blood, you're also drinking Jasik's blood. His "soul" will crash into yours, thus, over powering your soul. In result of that, you lose your memory." Otis frowned. "So I take it you're going through with the procedure?"

Sierra nodded and slowly stood up. "I'm going too...And while I'm doing that, you four need to figure out a way out."

"No, Sierra." Vlad said, "We're not leaving you...No one's leaving you!"

"Well when I turn back into a human, I won't remember you guys!" She cried, tears in her eyes. "So what would be the point?"

Vlad made his way over to Sierra and embraced her in a hug. "I'll make sure you gain every part of your memory back. Starting from beginning to end..." he whispered into her ear.

Sierra nodded, she sniffled and pulled away from Vlad. Vlad; her friend, her lover. She looked down and turned to Otis, "Where am I gonna find something to murder Jasik with?"

"We'll find you something," Otis said.

Sierra nodded, turned to Henry and began walking to him. She hugged him. "I'm sorry I bit you, Henry."

Henry hugged her back and said, "It's alright. And I'm with Vlad. I'll help you get your memory back." he whispered to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and released her from the hug.

Snow walked over to Sierra and hugged her tight. Tears streaming from both Snow and Sierra's eyes. "I'm gonna help you get your memory back, okay?" she cried

"Okay," Sierra answered back, her voice quiet from crying.

She made her way to Otis and hugged him. At first, Otis was surprised, then he hugged her back. "Thanks for saving me..." she said to him.

"Well, tried." he smiled slightly and let go of Sierra.

Finally, Sierra made her way over to Vlad again. She hugged him tight and said, "I love you...I hope I don't forget that..."

"You won't." Vlad said. "You can never forget love...And I hope you can't forget the way I loved you..." he said. Sierra looked down and Vlad lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. "I know you won't forget that..." he said when he broke away from the kiss.

She nodded. "I won't."

"Well, we should get this over with." Otis spoke.

"Yeah, let's go..." Sierra said.

Otis, Snow, Henry, Vlad and Sierra filed out of the room one by one. As they rounded a corner, all got mini heart attacks.

"So, I see the girl is alright." D'Ablo smirked. Behind him, Jasik was smiling at Sierra. His creation. His "daughter".

"That is none of your concern." Otis spoke up.

"Is that so?" D'Ablo asked, he put his leather gloves on and punched Otis square in the jaw. Otis fell with a _thud_ to the ground. Snow gasped and kneeled down to help him up.

Vlad and Henry advanced on D'Ablo, attempting, and I do mean attempting to take him down. D'Ablo slid out his dagger from his pocket, Sierra's eyes got big. She had an idea.

"Vlad!" she shouted. "Try and grab his-," Jasik placed his hand over her mouth. She tried yanked his hand away, but he was too strong. She tried to scream out the word but his hand was too tight on her mouth. She mentally screamed the sentence in her mind. _"Grab his dagger!" _

_ "Out of his hand? Are you crazy?" _

Sierra looked up. Did Vlad just say something? She used her elbow and elbowed Jasik in the stomach, he let her go while he was cradling his stomach in pain.

Sierra fell forward on the ground. As she landed on the ground, she said. "GRAB HIS DAGGER!"

Vlad tried with all his might to wrestle the dagger out of D'Ablo's hand. After what seemed like forever, Vlad finally got his hands on D'Ablo's dagger. He slid it on the ground to Sierra. She grabbed it and stood up. As Sierra looked back at Jasik, she noticed he was gone.

Where the hell did he go?

Sierra felt great pain on her neck. She gasped, yelped and fell to the floor. Jasik stood over her and smiled. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "You try that again and you're gonna be hanging from the ceiling." Geez. Violent much?

Sierra tried to get up, but whimpered. "Why can't I move?" she whispered, terror in her voice.

"I momentarily paralyzed you." he grinned. "Its my new weapon. Now, if you excuse me, I have a little Pravus to murder."

Sierra gasped and started to plea him not to. But Jasik laughed. She tried her best to move, but she couldn't. After a about five minutes of not moving, Sierra decided to try again. She slowly moved her arm.

"Yes!" she whispered as her arm moved. Sierra slowly got up. She noticed Vlad, Henry, Jasik and D'Ablo were getting into a very bad fist fight. Where were Snow and Otis? Let's just hope their safe.

The fist fight between the guys stopped when D'Ablo looked at Sierra, "Oh look...Its Sierra. I didn't give you a proper introduction. Welcome to Elysia."

She made a face and gripped the dagger tight. Before she knew it, Jasik was beside her. He pushed her against the wall and leaned down so he was face to face with her. He stood her up. "Child..." He said as he grabbed her neck. "I warned you..."

Sierra tried so hard to breath, but she couldn't. Jasik was squeezing her neck too tight. She gripped the dagger and stabbed Jasik in the leg. He howled from pain and released her. She slid to the floor and started coughing. When she got the air into her lungs, Sierra took off down the hall. Jasik following behind her.

She ran inside a small room and waited. Light filled the room as Jasik entered. He entered with a cruel, evil smile. A smile that looked like he would kill Sierra slowly and with no remorse.

He pushed Sierra down to the ground, the dagger flew out of her hand. "Perfect..." Jasik smirked. He got on top of Sierra and placed his hand over her nose and mouth, smothering her. She attempted to move his hand, but Jasik pinned her hands on her stomach.

Sierra was starting to feel dizzy and weak. She whimpered and weakly kicked Jasik in the stomach. He let go of her pinned hands, grabbed his stomach and bit his lip. Slowly, Sierra's hand reached over and gripped the dagger. She brought it over to her stomach and stabbed Jasik in the stomach. He gasped and let go of Sierra.

She took a deep breath and started coughing. Sierra slowly got up and sat on her knees. She sat by Jasik who was holding his bloody stomach. He looked up at her. "This is for putting me through hell." she hissed as she brought the dagger down. It plunged deeply into Jasik's stomach and he howled again.

"This is for turning me into a vampire!" she yelled and stabbed Jasik over and over in the stomach. With each stab, a cry and splatter of blood came from him. She continued to stab him until she couldn't feel him breathe. Until he was cold. Until he was cold like the cold bastard he was. He took the soul and life away from a 15 year old girl! "Enjoy your ride into Hell..." she whispered to the dead Jasik.

She didn't bother to close his eyes. He didn't deserve anything. Come to think of it, Sierra thought he didn't even deserve to be buried properly. Nope, forget the coffin. Jasik should be burned.

Sierra cupped her hands over the bleeding wounds. Until she got enough to fill her cupped hands, she slowly rose the "cup of blood" to her lips and drank it. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. With a scream, Sierra gripped her stomach and fell to the floor. Coughing, gasping for air.

Images flashed through her mind. Images of her life. She coughed a few times and spit up blood. Sierra clawed at the floor, the pain was excruciating. She screamed again. Her insides were burning. Her eyes closed tight and everything went black.

Sierra awoke with a start. Her throat was hurting like she was screaming and her head hurt. She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them. Where was she?

"What-what happened?" she asked herself quietly. She looked at her surroundings and her eyes landed on the man laying on the ground. The _dead_ man laying on the ground. She screamed and backed up to the wall.

"Sierra!" she heard yelling. Who ever this Sierra was, she must've been lost.

The door opened and a kid who looked about Sierra's age, and couldn't she say, he was _cute_. He had black hair and was pale. His eyes were dark brown and he was skinny.

"Oh gosh, Sierra! There you are!" He said as he ran over to her and hugged her.

As much as Sierra enjoyed having his arms around her, _hello!_ A very cute stranger was hugging her! She just didn't feel right.

She looked over at the door and saw three other people. A girl with black hair and too much eyeliner in Sierra's opinion, a boy with dirty blond hair, and an adult with blond hair.

She pushed the boy away, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." she said.

The boy looked hurt, he looked back at the three people by the door. "She did it..." he said, his voice small. He repeated it, "She did it..."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! I seriously didn't know I had that "evil" in me.. . R&amp;R though. I'd appreciate it:D<strong>


	24. Forever

**Well, Lovelies...This is it...The end of Is This How My Life Is Gonna Be? Hope you loved it as much as i loved writing it...**

**I know you're probably pissed at me for not updating, but before you say, "SIERRA JADE MORRISON! I AM SO MAD AT YOU THAT I AM WILLING TO THROW KNIVES AT YOU!" I have an excuse...**

**I can't type at home cuz its all jacked up..It wouldn't let me edit on this, so I had to type it at school, but...**

**I had the chapter typed, okay? The mistake I made was to type it AT SCHOOL T_T on a PUBLIC SCHOOL COMPUTER where OTHER STUDENTS use it. So I have it typed, and you know what happens? I leave from English to study hall, but here's the thing...I leave the document chapter on the desktop instead of saving it into my server! D: and so this mean Senior dude goes and deletes it! YEAH!**

**Seniors? T^T Why be mean to the freshmen? We've done nothing wrong! We had to go through initiation, what more do you want?**

**well anyway...ENJOY**

**I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Forever<p>

Vlad slowly stood against a nearby wall, slid down and put his hands to his face, his shoulders shook with each sob. Snow and Otis kneeled down to comfort the friend and nephew.

But wait? Where was Henry?

_Of course..._

Henry bent down so he was eye to eye with the memory erased Sierra, he grinned a full smile grin. "You mean? You don't remember me? I'm your boyfriend, Henry." he said, charm snaking into his voice.

"Uhh..." Sierra said, speechless.

Snow got up and walked to Henry, she thumped him on the head. As Henry reached back and rubbed the back of his head, he asked, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're making matters worse! Now she might fall for an idiot like you."

"I am not an idiot, I'm a retard. Otis says so." He said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Snow rolled her eyes, "Believe whatever you want..."

Vlad slowly made his way to Sierra, he looked at her with his dark brown eyes, hurt and sadness lurked inside them. "Guys? Can I have a moment with her?"

Otis nodded, "Of course, Vladimir." Otis had ushered both the pleading Snow and babbling Henry out of the room.

Once the door closed, Vlad turned and sat down in front of Sierra, a slight frown on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are..." Sierra quietly mumbled.

"Vladimir Tod. Most call me Vlad. I'm a son, friend, best friend, nephew..." he hesitated on the last one. "And your boyfriend."

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes, "You are?"

"Yeah..."

"How long were we dating?" Sierra asked curiously.

"Two months, three days, fours hours and twenty-four minutes..." Vlad said, checking his phone.

"You kept track all this time?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Were we a happy couple?" she asked, looking down at her blood stained t-shirt.

A small smile appeared on Vlad's lips. He nodded and told her about the good and bad times they had together. He told her about how they danced when no music was playing, how they would always write sappy, but cute love notes to one another, how she would always steal a quick kiss before they went to their classes, how she would fall asleep on Vlad's shoulder during movies or just hanging out, how she would bite the end of her mechanical pencil when she was really confused.

By the time he was finished, Vlad's eyes were watering. He closed his eyes tight and a few tears streamed down his face.

_"I'll help you get your memory back..." _said his voice in the back of her mind.

"I wish I can remember..." Sierra said.

Vlad sat on his feet, leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed Sierra softly on the lips. He slowly ran his hand through her dark brown hair and continued the kiss. He silently pushed her against the wall and straddled her. The two pulled away, both kept their eyes closed and rest their foreheads on the others.

"Was that help?" Vlad whispered.

As her eyes were kept closed, Sierra remembered. Not all...But some...Everything rambled through her head...

_"If you don't believe me, then leave!" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Turkey, no shit..." "You're like my sister." "Welcome to..." _

To what?

"I...Remember...Some..." She whispered.

Vlad opened his eyes and smirked slightly. "I knew that would help you remember." he leaned in for another kiss, but Otis opened the door, "I'm sorry you two, but we better go...Nelly will have my backside if you teens don't show up on time at home."

"Nelly?"

"My guardian, or Aunt..." Vlad said. He looked in the doorway and saw Henry, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Nice Vlad. Get a little something?"

"Shut up." Vlad mumbled, he stood up and helped Sierra stand up. As he ushered her to the hallway, he said, "What happened with, D'Ablo? He just disappeared..."

"It doesn't matter, as long as he's not getting to Sierra, we're fine." Otis mumbled back.

"She said she remembers some stuff..."

"We just gotta get her to remember more. Until then, we just have to help her get her memory back..."

"And an excuse for her mother to why Sierra lost her memory." Vlad said, biting his lip. "Do you think she's gonna believe that aliens did it?"

Otis smiled slightly, he ruffled Vlad's black hair and opened the door, "No, Vlad...I don't think she'll believe that."

Vlad shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

Henry and Snow were already in the car. Snow was in the front and Henry in the back. Otis slid into the driver seat and started his car. Vlad opened the door for Sierra and she climbed into the back seat, next to Henry. He smiled and placed and arm around her.

"Henry..." Snow warned.

"Sorry..." he said, taking his arm away from Sierra.

"You know what, Sierra?" Vlad said, eyeing his best friend. "Switch me spots."

Sierra nodded, got out and let Vlad climb in first, she then got in and closed the door. As Otis pulled out of the parking lot of the Stokerton building, Henry looked at the beat up car that was once his brothers, "Greg's gonna kill me..." he whimpered slightly.

Vlad, Snow and Sierra comforted him as he said a silent prayer for his life.

After an hour of driving, Henry was in the backseat, snoring away. Snow was in the front seat, sleeping silently. Otis was driving, but he tried his best to keep his eyes open. Sierra sat at an angle, Vlad was leaning on her, whispering sweet nothing into her ear. She was playing with his fingers. Both would occasionally give each a small kiss on the lips. Even though Sierra couldn't remember their times together, she was willing to get the memories back.

Sierra held Vlad's hand, and Vlad slowly brought her hand that was holding his up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you~" he whispered.

"I love you too..." she said before letting sleep over take her. Slowly her eyes fluttered closed and her breaths were even.

_"I promise to help you get your memory back...I promise. Until the day I die, you will get your memory back...Every little second of it." _

__OoOoOoOoOOo~~~...A few months later~~~...oOOoOoOoOoO

So, after they got to Sierra's house on that one night, they finally came up with an excuse; she ran into a door and fell to the floor, causing her brain to rattle and stuff like that, THUS...her loosing her memory. God...Aren't they good at making Sierra sound clumsy? Pros...

Vlad sat on Sierra's bed while she was looking through her jewelry box. "Mom bought this for me..." she said, holding up a necklace that had a little saying on it. She carefully put it back in the box and fished out another one.

Sierra had gotten some of her memory back. Some of it was painful, as in her mom telling her that her father had died fighting in Iraq, and some good. As in, she didn't have to take any Science tests anytime soon. I mean, seriously. Who would bent over backwards to memorize the _whole _freaking Periodic Table?

She picked up one, a black choker, it had some jewels on it, she bit the inside of her cheek and tried to remember.

"Snow got that for you..." Vlad helped.

"Right..."

She pulled out another one and this time, it was a bracelet...One that said, 'FOREVER' on it. She bit her lip. Wasn't this for _someone_? A light bulb went off in her head and she remembered, it was for Vlad...For his birthday.

"Come here..." she said, smiling.

Vlad leaned closer, "Yes?" he smiled.

"Hold out your wrist."

Vlad did has he was told. Sierra slid the bracelet on his wrist and said, "There, forever we can be together. Forever you'll be mine. _Forever__." _she whispered.

Vlad smirked and kissed her. "Thank you...I love it."

Sierra embraced him. "I love you too..."

Vlad looked down at his bracelet.

_Forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! and it is OVER. DONE o: COMPLETE! <strong>

**Don't forget! I'm writing a follow up story for SNOW! o: **

**I'm sad that this is over, but hey, starting a new journey may not be so hard after all...Or maybe, it has already begun! **

**Review PLEASE! I've worked so hard on this whole story and I would like feedback. Maybe suggest to friends? Thanks I appreciate it.**

**-Sierra**


End file.
